Happiness
by kojee
Summary: Jaejoong est l'une des plus grandes stars de rock coréennes. Il excelle dans son art, possède une renommée mondiale, et des amis plus qu'il n'en faut. Cependant, et bien paradoxalement, il fait partie de ces gens pour qui "tout" ne représente plus rien, pour qui la solitude est synonyme de vie, et dont le bonheur ne tient qu'à un fil. ATTENTION : Jaejoong X Jaejoong (INCESTE)
1. Chapter 1

"흐르지 마라 눈물아 가슴속에 멈춰라, 흐르지 마라 눈물아 버스가 갈 때까지 , 바보였나, 바보였나 바보였나 내자신,날 사랑해 주었으면 생각했었다는 게, 바보였나 바보였나 바보인 주제에 아~, 사랑받길 사랑받길 바라고있었다는 게"

Jaejoong achevait la dernière note ponctuant le concert voué à achever sa tournée. Les yeux humides, la voix chevrotante, il avait eu du mal à poursuivre sa chanson jusqu'à la fin. Lorsqu'il quitta la scène en descendant grâce à une estrade qui avait la même vocation qu'un ascenseur, il garda les yeux fermés et resta silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'il quittait la scène ainsi, la première fois qu'il ne disait pas au revoir à ses fans. Mais il ne s'en sentait pas la force. Il n'avait pas le courage de mettre fin à la seule chose qui le gardait encore vivant lui-même. La tournée était son échappatoire, voir ses fans, ressentir leur amour était ce qui l'empêchait de se sentir si… Vide. Admirer leurs sourires, voir briller la joie dans leurs yeux lorsqu'il chantait, lorsqu'il jouait un jeu de séduction inutile mais qu'ils semblaient tous adorer… C'était tout pour lui à cet instant. Tout et… Maintenant, ce n'était plus rien. Il quittait la scène pour se retrouver seul à nouveau. Il voulait pleurer, il voulait… Quitte à se retrouver seul pour les prochaines semaines, il voulait l'être tout de suite, pleurer tout de suite, partir aussitôt pour faire face à la réalité et tenter d'oublier. En arrivant dans les backstage, le staff l'accueillit à bras ouverts pour le féliciter d'avoir enfin terminé sa tournée. Ils lui serrèrent la main, lui firent des accolades, et il fit de son mieux pour sourire jusqu'aux yeux et que ce qu'il ressentait ne brise pas cette euphorie que tout le monde semblait partager à son égard. Autrement dit, il ravala ses larmes et se pencha, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et ainsi de suite devant les personnes qui avaient rendues cette aventure possible. Il enlaça même certains ayant été là plus que les autres pour lui avant de se diriger en toute modestie jusqu'à sa loge. Il ouvrit la porte, et la referma aussitôt derrière lui en baissant la tête. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il s'adossa contre le mur avec résignation.

« Félicitation ! »

Il releva aussitôt le menton en entendant cette voix familière et tomba nez à nez avec un de ses meilleurs amis assis sur le canapé au fond de la pièce.

« T'en fais une de ces têtes ! » Lâcha Geun Suk à son égard en se relevant. Il rit un peut en lisant la surprise et la confusion sur le visage du chanteur et s'approcha de lui pour venir l'enlacer en riant. « Souris un peu, tes fans vont faire une dépression si tu continues comme ça. »

Jaejoong n'eut pas vraiment le choix et passa ses bras autour de son meilleur ami pour répondre à son étreinte. Il baissa alors les yeux et soupira doucement avant de répondre :

« Je sais je sais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? On est voisins… »

Geun Suk s'écarta du chanteur en haussant un sourcil, ne le laissant même pas finir sa phrase.

« Alors parce que je suis ton voisin je n'ai pas le droit de venir te féliciter, je vois. »

« C'est qu'il y a ma fête de prévue chez moi demain de toute façon alors… » Bougonna un peu Jaejoong. Il n'était pas déçu de le voir, il avait juste été quelque peu coupé dans son grand moment d'acceptation de sa future solitude.

Geun Suk soupira et dit « Bon, j'ai un truc à faire, mais on se voit ce soir. A ce que je constate y'a quelqu'un qui a besoin de boire un peu pour se dérider ici. Je viendrai frapper à ta porte ! »

Jaejoong ne trouva quoi répondre, et peut être n'en eut il de toute façon pas le temps puisque son ami quitta les lieux en seulement quelques secondes, refermant la porte derrière lui. Enfin seul, Jaejoong se dirigea jusqu'à la petite table sur laquelle jonchait tout son maquillage. Il s'assit devant, et alluma les multiples lumières bordant le beau et grand miroir. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour retirer son masque si ce n'est lui. D'une main légèrement tremblante, il versa quelques gouttes de démaquillant sur un morceau de coton et commença son rituel. A la fin de ses concerts, il avait toujours son moment comme celui-ci où personne ne venait le déranger, où il pouvait faire face à son reflet et redevenir petit à petit cette personne qui, malgré tout le bonheur que ses sœurs pouvaient lui apporter, malgré tout le courage que son staff lui donnait, portait le poids lourd d'une star internationale admirée de tous sur ses épaules. Et malgré ce qu'on pouvait croire, ce n'était pas rien. En réalité, il avait peu de moment pour lui, peu de moment où réfléchir lui était vraiment permis, et c'était certainement ça qui avait nourris cette profonde solitude et tristesse au fin fond de son cœur. Il était toujours au petit soin avec ses sœurs, ses nièces, sa famille ! Il avait beaucoup d'amis, mais il ne savait trop pourquoi, il sentait toujours ce vide intense au plus profond de lui. Il passait le coton sur ses joues lorsque ses yeux se gorgèrent à nouveau de larmes. Lorsqu'il appuya doucement sur ses paupières pour en retirer le fard, les larmes quittèrent le coin de ses yeux pour dévaler ses joues jusqu'au creux de ses lèvres et tomber ainsi jusqu'à ses genoux. Il n'avait que ses fans… Que ses fans pour lui donner tout l'amour dont il avait besoin, et sa tournée se terminait déjà. Cela faisait pourtant plusieurs mois qu'elle était commencée, plusieurs mois qu'il rentrait tous les soirs chez lui éreinté, que la fatigue le tuait et que les cernes devenaient de plus en plus dur à cacher, cependant… Il ne se sentait plus seul, faire tout son possible pour ses fans, c'était aussi tenter de combler son propre vide, au péril de sa santé dont il ne se souciait plus réellement. Il finit de se démaquiller avec douceur, et posa son regard sur son propre reflet durant un long moment.

Il avait les yeux rougis, et les traits marqués. Un léger rictus lui échappa et il tendit la main pour toucher sa joue à travers la glace.

« Jaejoong-ah… »

Il s'était toujours trouvé un charme particulier, il s'était même admiré pendant longtemps. Même si ça pouvait paraitre étrange de fantasmer sur sa propre personne, il s'était toujours dit qu'il avait de la chance d'être né avec un tel visage. De se voir ainsi fatigué, la tristesse apparente sur son visage, lui faisait encore plus de peine. Il avait en quelque sorte pitié de lui-même. Pitié de cet être qui logiquement n'aurait rien à se plaindre et qui pourtant, malgré la notoriété et avec un tel physique n'était pas heureux. Il refusait d'admettre que sa récente séparation avec sa petite amie l'avait à ce point blessée… Et pourtant tout son dernier album lui avait été inspiré par son histoire avec la jeune femme. En réalité, ne serait-ce que penser à ces évènements lui faisait mal, ne serait-ce que se rappeler la raison de cette séparation lui donnait envie de pleurer. Dans un élan impulsif et un geste vif, il envoya valser tout le maquillage qui se trouvait sur la table et les fit s'écraser sur le sol. La poudre et le fond de teint tachèrent le tapis, tandis que les multiples ombres à paupières et autres outils destinés à mettre en valeur firent leurs adieux en allant se briser contre le mur ou par le simple fait d'être tombés. Aussi soudainement, il se mit à sangloter et se recroquevilla douloureusement, enfouissant son visage nu de tout artifice dans le creux de ses bras.

C'est avec un pincement au cœur qu'il se rappela ses derniers mots « _Je suis désolée Jaejoong-ah, je ne peux plus._ ». C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait laissé se faire bercer par la douceur de son timbre féminin au téléphone, et aussi la première fois qu'il avait compris à quel point être marié à ses fans était presque un euphémisme. Il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait pas aimer, et ne pouvait pas être aimé par quiconque que ses fans… Et il en crevait. La peine qu'il ressentait, cette douleur dans sa poitrine qui l'empêchait de respirer lui faisait si mal qu'il n'espérait qu'une chose, que tout s'arrête. S'il n'avait plus même ses fans, la scène pour le garder en vie, alors il ne voulait plus vivre.

Fin Chapitre I


	2. Chapter 2

Le temps s'était gâté et Jaejoong rentrait de sa fameuse soirée avec son meilleur ami sous une pluie battante. Il avait bu, et beaucoup trop, mais il tenait encore sur ses jambes et gardait suffisamment de self control pour ne pas se faire remarquer par ses fans qui malheureusement pour lui ce soir-là, courraient les rues. Cela dit, il était inutile de rappeler la façon quelque peu stupide pour une star pourtant habituée dont il avait quitté la scène pour le dernier concert de la tournée. Evidement il les avait inquiétés, et évidement quelques-unes des jeunes demoiselles « bien intentionnées » qui se trouvaient parmi ses fans avaient décidé de le suivre dans sa débauche. Quelle chance il avait… Geun Suk avait en ce qui le concerne choisi de passer sa nuit avec une belle femme et l'avait lâchement abandonné peu avant qu'il ne décide de rentrer à pieds. Pas question de prendre un taxi, la pluie lui ferait du bien, elle lui remettrait les idées en place. Il marcha sans tenir compte de ses fans, tanguant un peu à gauche et à droite, et ne fut à nouveau seul qu'une fois à l'intérieur de son immeuble. Le bâtiment hautement sécurisé lui permettait au moins de passer des nuits sans encombre. Il rangea sa carte avec puce magnétique dans sa poche, et se retrouva légèrement démuni devant l'ascenseur. Son cerveau ne semblait plus réagir que très lentement, et c'est uniquement quelques secondes après avoir admiré le somptueux boitier face à lui qu'il se rappela l'utilité de sa carte jusqu'à la porte de son appartement. Il ressortit l'objet en fouillant profondément dans la poche de son jean, et la fit passer dans l'appareil après au moins cinq tentatives ratées. Non seulement il ne voyait pas clair et avait l'impression d'être littéralement pris dans une spirale infernale, mais en plus, réfléchir était maintenant la chose la plus difficile que quiconque puisse lui demander. Autrement dit, viser le trou pour pouvoir grimper dans l'ascenseur s'était révélé être une tache très ardue.

Les portes de l'ascenseur fait de revêtement plaqué or s'ouvrirent et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de l'habitacle sans plus attendre. Aussitôt, la machine le guida jusqu'au bon étage, chose plutôt pratique pour lui qui dans son état aurait surement appuyé sur tous les boutons avant de trouver le sien. Une longue minute plus tard, et le chanteur arrivait à bon port, c'est-à-dire au vingtième étage de ce somptueux immeuble. Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et il descendit cette fois de l'engin pour se retrouver dans le couloir où se trouvaient seulement quatre portes dont chacune donnait sur un appartement différent. Avec nonchalance, il se dirigea vers la sienne, dernière au fond du couloir en face, sans même faire attention à son environnement. D'un pas à l'autre sa démarche se faisait très incertaine, et il heurta même un vase à sa droite qui chuta sur le sol et finit en mille morceaux. Au son équivoque, une tête se releva, précédemment appuyée contre la porte du chanteur. Lorsque ce dernier arriva à son niveau sans avoir pris la peine de ramasser sa catastrophe, il se rendit compte qu'il y avait bel et bien quelqu'un devant chez lui._Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ?_ Pensa-t-il, se demandant tout simplement comment une chose pareille était encore possible alors qu'il avait justement emménagé dans cet immeuble pour éviter ce genre de situation et avoir un semblant de vie privée. Ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il fut à seulement quelque centimètres du visage de l'inconnu en question, et après l'avoir fixé quelques secondes, qu'il comprit. Il rêvait. Il rêvait éveillé, ou pour faire plus simple il avait juste trop bu. Il rit un peu de sa propre bêtise et dit :

« Woah, sérieusement c'est encore mieux qu'un miroir, je savais que j'étais magnifique, mais à ce point-là… » Il appuya sur le bout du nez de son reflet avec son index sans même réaliser que son dit reflet n'avait pas du tout les mêmes expressions faciales que lui.

« Je m'appelle Youngwoong et je… » Tenta l'inconnu avant de se faire royalement couper la parole.

« Même la voix ! Woah, mon cerveau est vraiment parfait. » Se complimenta-t-il lui-même alors qu'il réalisait à peine à quel point il se trouvait parfait. Enfin, évidemment cela avait ses limites, mais en ce qui concernait l'image qu'il donnait aux autres, il pouvait presque venir d'une autre planète !

Il poussa son reflet sans ménagement pour rentrer sa carte dans le boitier dédié à sa porte qui s'ouvrit aussitôt. Ravis de ne pas avoir cherché trop longtemps, il pénétra à l'intérieur avant de s'exclamer :

« Fermes donc la porte reflet intelligent ! »

Le concerné tira une tête de dix kilomètres de long à la réaction du chanteur, et décida d'entrer dans l'appartement avant de refermer derrière lui. Non seulement il avait senti son haleine qui empestait l'alcool lorsqu'il s'était approché de lui, et en prime il se faisait traiter comme un vulgaire reflet sorti tout droit de l'imagination de ce type… Bizarre. Ce type qu'au fil des années, il avait deviné être son frère bien entendu. Son frère jumeau. D'où sa facilité déconcertante à pénétrer dans l'immeuble. Qui se serait douté que le grand Kim Jaejoong avait un sosie ? Un frère ? Un jumeau ? Absolument personne. Il regarda la loque quitter ses chaussures dos à lui, puis progressivement son manteau, sa chemise, sa ceinture… En éparpillant le tout sur le sol tel le petit poucet. Une réflexion lui vint à l'esprit en voyant le piteux état de son dit frère. C'était ça être une star ? Parce que à en juger par l'état dans lequel il s'était mis, les sourires qu'il balançait sans cesse devant les objectifs ne devaient pas tous être vrais et sincères. Il ramassa derrière lui chaque morceau de vêtement et se retrouva ainsi rapidement dans le salon où il attrapa le dernier bout de tissu… Son pantalon. A en juger par ses habitudes qui semblaient ressortir en étant saoul, son frère n'avait visiblement de vrai plaisir qu'une fois nu. Logique cela dit. Il soupira un peu et se dit qu'au moins il ne lui avait quand même pas laissé trainer son boxer… Peut-être avait-il eu pitié de son reflet ? Sans un mot et sans chercher à forcer la forteresse du chanteur en le poursuivant à travers l'appartement, il alla s'asseoir dans le canapé et plia le linge en silence avant de le déposer sur la table du salon face à… _Ça pour avoir de l'argent, il ne doit pas en manquer._Pensa-t-il nez à nez avec l'énorme écran plat. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte que son canapé même était en cuir véritable. Il soupira. _Si lui il a la vie dur à en juger par o combien il a bu, alors moi je ne sais pas ce que je suis !_Alors qu'il était occupé à regarder les alentours, il sursauta en sentant une boule de poils grise se frotter à ses jambes. Il sourit un peu et se pencha pour caresser le chat.

« Jiji… » Dit-il d'un ton affectueux car il était encore plus adorable que sur les photos et vidéos qu'il avait pu voir sur internet.

Il s'était un peu… Renseigné sur la vie de son frère jumeau pendant toutes ces années. Après tout s'il était au courant de son existence c'était en majeur partie grâce aux médias. Epuisé car il avait passé des heures dans divers bus pas très confortables avant d'arriver ici, il s'allongea de tout son long et posa sa tête sur un coussin avant de fermer les yeux. Jiji en profita pour venir s'allonger sur son torse, et Youngwoong passa doucement sa main dans ses poils pour le caresser machinalement jusqu'à-ce qu'il sombre dans un long sommeil réparateur. Juste avant de s'endormir, il se posa à nouveau de nombreuses questions. Est-ce que son frère allait le jeter dehors en se réveillant demain matin ? Est-ce qu'il était aussi gentil qu'il s'en donnait l'air devant les caméras ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'accepter dans sa vie ou le rejeter ? Et enfin… Est-ce que Jiji le confondait avec son vrai maitre ?

La nuit s'écoula dans un silence serein. Jaejoong n'avait pas refait surface. Après s'être déshabillé au grand complet, il s'était échoué sur son lit et endormi avec la vague impression d'être sur un bateau en pleine mer. Le soleil le réveilla aux aurores lorsqu'il vint caresser doucement son visage et même si la chaleur n'était pas désagréable, la lumière elle le dérangeait suffisamment pour l'extirper de ses songes. Il grogna faiblement, et se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à appuyer sur un vulgaire bouton afin de fermer les volets de sa grande baie vitrée plutôt que de venir faire l'étoile de mer dans son lit. Il roula jusqu'au bord de son matelas king size et se releva, nu comme un ver, pour aller marteler le fameux bouton, comme si de cette façon, les volets allaient descendre plus vite. En se levant, il ne pouvait faire autrement que de constater sa stupidité de la veille lorsqu'une horrible migraine s'empara de son crâne au grand complet. Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas du genre à vomir ses tripes. Tout en continuant à appuyer à maintes reprises sur le pauvre bouton, il se tint la tête en grimaçant avant de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux dans une ultime tentative pour se faire de l'air. Peut-être ne vomissait-il pas, mais maux de tête plus bouffées de chaleur ne faisaient pas non plus bon ménage. Il tenait trop bien l'alcool, et pour lui maintenant, il n'y avait rien de plus traitre. La gueule de bois, il la vivait à sa façon. Il n'était pas malade comme un chien comme beaucoup, mais cela n'en était pas moins contraignant. Lorsque ses volets furent complètement fermés et que la noirceur envahie la pièce, il soupira de soulagement et décida qu'une bonne soupe apportant les bienfaits des remèdes maison de sa chère mère ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il se dirigea d'un air fatigué jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre et s'apprêtait à quitter les lieux lorsqu'il aperçut son chat… Sur une seconde touffe de poils. Incertain, il pencha la tête sur le côté dans le vain espoir d'y voir plus clair et constata avec effroi que la dite seconde touffe de poils n'était pas un second chat, puisqu'il aperçut un bras pendre sur le sol. Quelqu'un s'était introduit chez lui. Quelqu'un avait profité de sa débauche d'un soir pour pénétrer dans son appartement ! Et son chat dormait avec une grande ironie sur la tête de l'inconnu. Génial. C'était absolument génial. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il n'était pas habillé, et retourna à l'intérieur de sa chambre pour enfiler des sous-vêtements et un pantalon avant de se mettre à tourner en rond. Que faire ? On lui avait dit déjà auparavant après avoir vécu des situations similaires qu'il ne fallait pas effrayer le ou la « fan » qui s'était introduit chez lui. Apparemment, dans ses souvenirs, on lui avait répété qu'il était très important de faire comme si tout était normal, que tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes et que d'avoir un parfait inconnu chez lui n'était pas du tout dangereux. Tout cela pour éviter une potentielle situation critique. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire évidemment. Il soupira et sortit son téléphone. Il craignait trop d'être pris en flagrant délit pour émettre un appel et décida d'envoyer un message à Geun Suk pour le prévenir… «_Il y a un inconnu chez moi, si je ne donne plus signe de vie dans les prochains jours, dis à ma famille pour moi que je les aimais »_ C'était légèrement dramatique comme message mais il ne savait pas comment gérer la situation autrement. Envoyer un message à son manager ou qui que ce soit d'autre résulterait en un appel quasi automatique ce qu'il souhaitait formellement éviter. Au moins Geun Suk avait une petite idée de la situation critique qu'il était en train de vivre, mais surtout à cet instant, il devait dormir bien profondément.

Il prit son courage à pleine mains, et entrebâilla à nouveau le bâtant de la porte pour vérifier que l'étrange énergumène n'avait pas bougé. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être soulagé ou encore plus décontenancé de voir que même le chat n'avait pas changé de position. Il laissa échapper un léger soupir accompagné d'un beau et magnifique juron avant de reporter son attention sur la touffe de cheveux noirs. A pas de velours, il se faufila dans l'entrebâillement de la porte et avança lentement dans le salon. En s'approchant, il se demanda tout de même par quel miracle l'inconnu était capable de respirer ainsi sous l'épaisse masse de poils gris de l'animal. Dans le pire des cas il aurait un cadavre sur les bras… Mais allez expliquer que son chat l'avait tué ! Il se gratta la tête en chemin d'un air confus, et arriva progressivement entre la petite table basse où… Etaient pliés ses vêtements et le canapé. Il avait au moins raison pour une chose, c'était un homme, avec un certain sens du rangement. Circonstance atténuante, car son cœur de chanteur qui faisait palpiter sans cesse celui des femmes avait une certaine fierté à réussir à faire le même effet au sexe opposé. Il se pencha légèrement en pliant les genoux dans l'espoir de pouvoir attraper son chat, mais bien évidemment, Jiji restant l'éternel Jiji, à peine eut-il approché la main qu'il décampa comme un dératé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Un râle sortit de la bouche de l'inconnu en sentant le mouvement et surtout les pattes qui lui avaient écrasé les joues pour bondir, et il se tourna aussitôt vers le dossier du canapé. Jaejoong désespéré, n'avait ni réussi à poser un doigt sur le félin rebelle de l'appartement, ni à entrevoir autre chose de l'inconnu que ses cheveux ébènes. Par peur d'être pris la main dans le sac, il gardait la paume en l'air au-dessus de son mystérieux admirateur, et ne la rabaissa qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Il prit quelques instants pour le détailler des pieds à la tête, et constata que l'intrus ne devait certainement pas avoir les mêmes revenus que lui puisqu'il ne portait qu'un simple jean délavé agrémenté de trous ici et là, un débardeur noir et un long gilet qui, porté correctement devait certainement descendre légèrement plus bas que ses hanches. Il se mordit la lèvre, perdu face à une situation pareille. Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait mais… Pouvait-on vraiment s'habituer à ce genre d'imprévu ? Il tourna la tête un instant à l'opposé et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il put apercevoir son propre reflet dans le miroir jonchant le mur et surplombant un beau meuble en bois massif. _Magnifique._Pensa-t-il ironiquement. Il avait visiblement oublié le détail qu'était la pluie de la veille, mais un simple regard sur sa coiffure et l'amas difforme de cheveux blonds qu'il arborait suffisait pour deviner que sa soirée de la veille n'avait pas été des plus calmes. Enfin, si marcher du bar à trente minutes de là jusqu'à chez lui sous une pluie battante pouvait être considéré comme une réussite. Sans prévenir et alors que d'une main il se remettait un épi en place, il éternua suffisamment fort pour faire sursauter le plus massif des ogres. Par « politesse » mais surtout par habitude, il s'était tourné à l'opposé de l'endormi afin de lui épargner ses microbes. Cependant lorsqu'il retourna la tête en priant pour qu'il ait un sommeil de plomb il tomba nez à nez avec… _Wow._

v Fin Chapitre II


	3. Chapter 3

Jaejoong cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et son reflet qui se réveillait assez difficilement en fit de même en s'asseyant. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Avait-il fait une incantation sans le savoir après son concert lorsqu'il se démaquillait ? Avait-il tout simplement perdu la tête ? Ou bien était-il encore saoul et n'avait-il en réalité dormi qu'une quinzaine de minutes. Assez rapidement, il s'exclama :

« Ah ! Mon reflet ! »

Il se rappela avec une certaine incrédulité au souvenir des évènements de la veille, de son fameux reflet qui… Etait vraiment aussi magnifique que lui et qui en chair et en os lui rendait vraiment très bien hommage. Pris de cours, il ne savait trop comment il était supposé interpréter tout ça, et par sécurité il s'assit sur la petite table en verre en face de lui. L'inconnu ne semblait pas vraiment réagir à son exclamation, alors il se sentit obligé de demander en faisant un cercle avec son index et en pointant son propre visage :

« C'est… De la chirurgie ? »

En voyant l'inconnu s'arrêter dans son bâillement pour le regarder d'un air insulté, il tenta de se rattraper :

« Non mais c'est… Super bien fait ! »

Il leva un pouce en l'air pour marquer son appréciation un peu trop sincère, yeux grands ouverts, comme s'il était vraiment admiratif face au magnifique résultat qu'un scalpel pouvait donner. A force de hocher la tête cependant, il se rappela à regret qu'il essuyait certainement la pire migraine de toute sa vie.

« Je reviens » dit-il avant de se relever pour se diriger en direction de la cuisine.

Le visage de l'inconnu maintenant découvert, il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il n'avait absolument plus aucune crainte quant au fait qu'il ne le connaissait absolument pas. Voir l'exacte réplique de son propre visage en face de lui c'était… Vraiment très flatteur pour son égo. Bizarrement. Dans la cuisine, il se fit réchauffer un reste de soupe datant de sa dernière préparation –soit deux jours plus tôt-, avala une aspirine et transféra une assez grosse quantité de kimchi dans deux bols différents. L'inconnu lui, s'était maintenant assit avec un grand sérieux et paraissait assez tendu. Il fixait la table en se demandant au juste comment aborder le sujet épineux de son existence… Il avait répété cette scène de nombreuses fois dans sa tête mais il devait avouer qu'il ne s'était jamais imaginé produire une telle réaction chez le chanteur. Quelques minutes plus tard, et un bol apparu sous son nez avec des baguettes posées délicatement sur le pourtour. Il leva les yeux pour regarder son hôte qui ne semblait plus s'inquiéter le moins du monde de sa présence, et finit par attraper l'objet à deux mains. Jaejoong se rassit sur la petite table en face de son incongru et flatteur nouvel invité.

« Riz et kimchi, j'ai été absent un moment, je n'ai pas grand-chose à proposer. » dit-il en posant le bol de nourriture pour commencer à boire sa soupe et espérer que cela calmerait un peu sa migraine.

Après quelques gorgés, le chanteur posa ses yeux sur l'inconnu qui semblait se battre vainement avec un morceau de choux pimenté. Il se demanda si quelque chose n'allait pas mais après tout, il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait bien le perturber. Ce n'était pas lui qui se retrouvait avec un parfait sosie de sa petite personne chez lui et qui en prime ne disait pas un mot. Il avala la dernière goutte de sa soupe avant de reprendre à nouveau la parole :

« C'est quoi le nom de ton chirurgien ? »

Il ne voyait pas le mal à demander, mais visiblement il n'en allait pas de même pour le jeune homme qui s'étouffa littéralement avec son riz en entendant sa question. Et soyons honnête, le choux trop pimenté du chanteur à son gout n'aidait pas non plus à ce qu'il survive à un tel affront. Jaejoong le regardait d'un air bête avant de réaliser qu'un bol de la même soupe qu'il venait de boire serait surement bienvenu. Il se leva à nouveau et en profita pour déposer sa vaisselle dans l'évier avant de récupérer un petit récipient dans le placard mural et ainsi verser une petite quantité de sa soupe à l'intérieur. Il revint rapidement dans le salon et présenta le liquide à son invité qui l'accepta bien volontiers avant de boire le tout en seulement deux gorgées. Jaejoong s'était à nouveau assit face à lui lorsque le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sembla s'être suffisamment calmé pour vouloir prendre la parole.

« Je n'ai pas fait de chirurgie. » Dit-il catégorique, dans une grimace et d'une voix quelque peu atténuée par l'assaut violent que venait de subir sa gorge.  
A sa réponse, jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement car bien évidement, il ne le croyait pas une seule seconde. L'inconnu se vexa et fut presque gêné par sa réaction qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Il n'était pas idiot ! Il marmonna deux ou trois paroles dans sa barbe avant de poser son bol de kimchi sur la table à côté de son stupide frère, et de plonger la main dans la poche de son pantalon. Rapidement, il en sortit son portefeuille dont il retira sa carte d'identité. Elle datait d'il y a quelques années, mais il était tout à fait reconnaissable, et les informations annotées sur la face de l'objet ne mentaient pas. Il lui tendit la carte et attendit sagement qu'il la prenne dans ses mains avant d'émettre à nouveau un son :

« Regardes par toi-même. »

Perplexe, le chanteur approcha la carte de son visage en haussant un sourcil et se mit à lire les différentes informations.

Nom : Han Prénom : Youngwoong  
Taille : 1m80 Poids : 67kg  
Né le 4 février 1986  
Dans la préfecture Chungcheongnam-do,  
Dans la ville de Gongju.

_Le 20 mars 2010_  
_Signature_ : Han YoungWoong

Plus sa lecture se prolongeait et plus l'amusement qu'il prenait dans cette situation s'évaporait en fumée. Il baissa lentement la carte de devant ses yeux, pour poser à nouveau son regard sur le prénommé Youngwoong qui semblait préoccupé en fixant son bol de riz posé sur la table. Sèchement, Jaejoong prononça ces quelques mots en lançant littéralement sa carte d'identité sur le canapé :

« Sors de chez moi, je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de chose. »

Il se releva aussitôt et emporta avec lui le bol de son invité et le sien pour en jeter le contenu dans la poubelle de la cuisine. D'un air plutôt joyeux et compréhensif, son visage s'était assombri et n'affichait rien d'autre qu'un mépris évident. Troublé, Youngwoong ne savait plus comment agir. Devait-il partir ou rester ? Devait-il essayer de lui exposer son point de vu ? Peut-être était est-ce mieux qu'il n'insiste pas… Mais il se sentait blessé, il ne pouvait le nier. Il s'était imaginé des « retrouvailles » heureuses, un frère qui l'accueillerait à bras ouverts et pas… Un rejet aussi catégorique de sa part. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, le jeune homme rangea sa carte d'identité, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée pour quitter l'appartement. Le chat qui le suivait pour lui dire au revoir avant son départ sauta de meuble en meuble et fit tomber dans l'entrée ce qui semblait être le téléphone portable du chanteur. Youngwoong le ramassa, hésita puis pris quelques secondes pour faire sonner son propre téléphone avec celui de son frère. Sans faire de bruit, il reposa l'objet sur le meuble, fit une douce caresse à Jiji en guise d'au revoir, et franchit la porte d'entrée.

Jaejoong laissa tomber les bols dans la poubelle lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée et se passa une main dans les cheveux en grimaçant. Son cœur lui faisait mal.

…

« Jaejoong-ah ~ » ronronna Geun Suk en venant passer son bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami en train de changer la musique sur la stéréo.  
Le concerné sourit en se redressant un peu une fois la piste changée. Les invités buvaient tous en riant, alors que la fête battait son plein. Le chanteur parlait avec tout le monde, souriait à chacun, donnait une parfaite illusion. Il n'y avait que Geun Suk ce soir-là pour se poser d'étranges questions à son sujet. Bière à la main il fixait son ami blond droit dans les yeux et malgré son état désinhibé, demanda des plus sérieusement :

« Alors, cet inconnu chez toi »

Le voisin du chanteur gardait une main posée sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de fuir alors qu'il le voyait hésiter avant de continuer à sourire assez étrangement.

« Parti sans encombre ! » répondit Jaejoong.

Il ne voulait en aucun cas gâcher la soirée avec une histoire qui selon lui n'avait plus rien d'important. Bien sûr cela l'avait ébranlé, s'il avait été indifférent, il n'aurait pas réagi aussi catégoriquement. Cependant il n'avait pas envie d'y penser. Qu'on joue avec ses nerfs et ses faiblesses plus qu'il ne le supportait déjà… Non merci. Au regard inquisiteur de son meilleur ami, il soupira, et marmonna :

« Un type qui a exactement la même tête que moi et qui jure n'avoir pas fait de chirurgie. »

Jaejoong regardait un peu partout dans la pièce pour se détacher de ses propres paroles, garder ses distances avec ce qui s'était passé. Il n'avait pas compris ce qu'il avait vu, et ne voulait pas comprendre. Ces derniers mois, il n'y avait que ses fans pour le tenir en vie, il ne voulait pas que cela change.

« Un deuxième Kim Jaejoong ? » fit Geun Suk perplexe en haussant un sourcil car il avait beaucoup de mal à imaginer cela possible « … Vraiment la même tête ? »

« Oui vraiment la même tête, juste… Pas blond. » Dit-il car c'était en effet la seule différence qu'il avait noté.

« Et tu me dis qu'il est persuadé de ne pas avoir fait de chirurgie ? » Geun Suk essayait de comprendre. Il tentait de soutenir son ami de cette façon. Il voyait bien qu'il ne lui disait pas tout, et qu'à son attitude, ce n'était pas anodin. Dresser une telle barrière émotionnelle pour la simple intrusion d'un fan chez lui n'était pas normal. Non pas que se retrouver avec un fan inconnu chez soi sorti de nulle part un beau matin était très rassurant, mais ce n'était pas le pire qui puisse arriver. Et il savait bien que ce n'était pas une première non plus pour Kim Jaejoong.

Le chanteur attrapa un verre de soju sur la table basse du salon et le bu en une seule gorgée avant de répondre :

« C'est ce qu'il dit, oui. »

« C'est ce dont ça à l'air ? » s'enquit à nouveau Geun Suk.

« C'est… Très bien réussi. » Admit Jaejoong dans un soupir en fixant son verre vide.

« Et c'est tout… ? »

Le blond releva les yeux vers son meilleur ami et laissa planer un silence pendant quelques secondes. Il hésitait à donner des détails, il n'était pas sûr de vouloir qu'on l'aide à comprendre. Il n'était tout simplement pas certain de vouloir admettre ce qui s'était passé.

« Jiji a dormi sur sa tête. » Dit-il, choisissant ainsi de partager un fait tout aussi aberrant que le reste.

Geun Suk ne put être plus choqué que par cette nouvelle. Cela pouvait paraitre stupide mais Jiji n'avait jamais été plus sociable qu'avec son maître, et pourtant Dieu sait qu'il était loin, TRES loin de l'être. Et ça, Geun Suk qui passait beaucoup de temps dans l'appartement du chanteur ne pouvait le nier. Jaejoong devait toujours lui courir après pour l'attraper, et Geun Suk nourrissait l'espoir caché d'un jour réussir à mettre la main dessus.

« Impossible… » Dit-il dans un murmure en fixant le blond, la bouche entrouverte et l'air plus perturbé que jamais.

« Yah Geun Suk-ah, Jaejoong-ah ! On vous attend ! » S'exclama soudainement l'un de leurs amis alors que tous les invités s'étaient réunis sur les canapés du salon pour faire un Karaoké.

« On revient ! » répondit aussitôt l'acteur en tirant Jaejoong par le bras jusqu'à la cuisine pour l'empêcher de profiter de l'occasion et s'enfuir. C'était un peu dur de discuter en étant postés entre la petite table et l'écran plat, c'est-à-dire juste en face des canapés où leurs chers amis avaient décidé d'élire domicile. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Geun Suk fixa son ami l'air grave pendant quelques secondes. Jaejoong le regardait également silencieux et se sentait pris dans une impasse, incapable d'échapper à l'assaut d'une bête sauvage.

« Autre chose ? »

« … Il m'a sorti sa carte d'identité » avoua le chanteur en s'extirpant de l'emprise de son ami sur son bras pour aller sortir une nouvelle bouteille de soju du réfrigérateur.

« Et… ? » insista Geun Suk.

« Il s'appellerait Youngwoong. »

« Le reste ! » s'impatienta-t-il.

Jaejoong tourna la tête dans sa direction en décapsulant sa bouteille, et rangea l'outil qui l'y avait aidé dans le tiroir avant de pousser un nouveau soupir : « Né le 4 février 1986 à Gongju »

Aussitôt, Geun Suk trancha « Tu ne ressembles pas à tes sœurs tu sais. »

Le bruit du verre qui cogna contre le plan de travail résonna dans la pièce lorsque le chanteur rabaissa la main avec sa bouteille pour la reposer. Un lourd silence s'installa pendant plusieurs secondes, il fixait le vide, similaire à celui qui avait paradoxalement pris possession de son cœur. Sans un mot de plus, il passa devant son meilleur ami et quitta la cuisine pour rejoindre avec un magnifique sourire les autres invités qui l'attendaient.

v Fin Chapitre III


	4. Chapter 4

Le lendemain, Youngwoong dormait dans un Jimjilbang (bain public), une serviette sur la tête, au chaud. Il roulait sur le sol dans son sommeil, et c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles il n'allait pas déranger les braves gens endormis sagement dans le noir à l'étage. Au lieu de cela, il restait en pleine lumière, avec les familles, les enfants qui s'agitaient, les mamies qui râlaient, mais n'avait absolument aucun scrupule à reprendre des forces les yeux fermés. Il n'émergea qu'aux allentours de onze heures dans la matinée, et la première chose qu'il fit, fut de regarder son téléphone qui gisait… De l'autre côté de la pièce. Il cligna des yeux un moment avant de tendre le bras pour s'aider à glisser jusqu'à l'objet. Il devait sérieusement avoir beaucoup bougé pendant son sommeil pour que son téléphone se soit téléporté là-bas. Il s'étala de tout son long sur le ventre pour atteindre le portable, et ouvrit la protection pour regarder l'heure. Il poussa un profond soupir en laissant son front se cogner et reposer sur le sol. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant ? Il n'avait pas de logement, peu d'argent, et presque aucun projet… Qui plus est, lorsqu'il était sorti dans la rue la veille, il n'avait pas manqué de remarquer la façon dont presque toute la population au grand complet le dévisageait. Quel était donc leur problème ? Même dans cette petite salle où il avait dormi, certains curieux s'étaient approchés de lui à plusieurs reprises pour le dévisager. Il se demanda si son frère avait parfois le temps de se rendre dans des bains publics.

Il roula sur le dos, téléphone à la main et le déverrouilla pour ouvrir son application de messagerie. Il hésita un moment, mais commença à composer un court message : « _C'est Youngwoong… J'aimerais m'expliquer… »._Après avoir écrit ces simples paroles, il lui fallut quelques minutes de réflexions et de correction avant d'appuyer sur le bouton « envoyer ».

…

Jaejoong avait reçu un premier message en fin de matinée qu'il n'avait pas encore lu. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'à treize heures pile et n'avait dit au revoir à ses invités qu'après leur avoir préparé le diner. La soirée s'était très bien terminée malgré la petite parenthèse entre le chanteur et son meilleur ami, et Jaejoong avait élevé le savoir-faire du mensonge sur sa propre condition à un tout autre niveau. Il avait l'air plus joyeux et sociable que quiconque, riait beaucoup, parlait fort, chantait, buvait en quantité industrielle… Bref rien de nouveau sur l'image qu'il donnait de lui : un bon vivant. Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, il se lança en quête de son chat :

« Jiji-yah~ » répétait-il sans grand succès d'une voix suave.

La bête se tenait à l'opposé, au fond du salon, queue relevée et brassant de l'air. Il le regardait, il le narguait, ses grands yeux brillaient ! Jaejoong plissa les paupières, et croisa les bras sur son torse. C'était un véritable duel qui démarrait. Qui serait le premier à abandonner ce combat ? Qui céderait et baisserait le regard ? Sûrement pas le chanteur, et surement pas Jiji. Les minutes passèrent, et le félin s'était assis face à lui. Jaejoong finit par en faire de même. La boule de poils grise leva une patte, et avec beaucoup de grâce, commença à faire sa toilette. Il se léchait goulument, les yeux relevés vers son maître qu'il provoquait avec talent. Le chanteur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Son chat était certainement humain dans une autre vie. Poussé à bout par les actions du félin, sa position et ses mouvements dignes d'une publicité _L'Oréal_, il bondit et fit une tentative vaine pour le capturer. Aussitôt, le chat sauta et s'échappa pour disparaitre dans une autre pièce de l'appartement. Un profond soupir désespéré lui échappa et il s'allongea par terre sur le dos. Il ferma les yeux un instant, et posa son poignet sur son front. Il prit le temps de se détendre quelques instants avant se redresser lentement en s'aidant de ses avant-bras. En abandonnant l'idée de gagner la bataille perpétuelle avec son chat, il tourna légèrement la tête et constata à sa grande confusion que son portable gisait sous le meuble derrière lui. Encore une œuvre de Jiji le rebelle. D'un air peu convaincu par les actions de son chat, il attrapa le téléphone en se contorsionnant pour faire passer son bras dans l'amas de poussière sous le meuble. Un endroit qu'il avait oublié de nettoyer en faisant son ménage de printemps. L'objet de ses désirs enfin dans sa main il constata un peu surpris qu'il avait… Vingt-six messages non lus. Il était toujours très demandé mais au point d'avoir autant de messages différents en une matinée… Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était amusé à donner son numéro de téléphone personnel à ses fans ! Il appuya sur la petite enveloppe avec son pouce, assis en tailleurs sur le sol et constata que la majeur partie des messages provenaient d'une source inconnue, et le reste, soit les dix derniers messages étaient soit de son manager, soit de ses amis qui voulaient tantôt lui raconter leur vie, tantôt lui demander un service. Il se dit qu'il regarderait ces derniers plus tard et ouvrit le premier message du numéro inconnu.

« _C'est Youngwoong… J'aimerais m'expliquer… »_

Jaejoong se figea. Où avait-il obtenu ce numéro ? Il fit glisser la « conversation » vers le bas et lu petit à petit ce qu'il avait reçu.

« _11 :12 Je me suis appelé avec ton téléphone quand j'étais là avant de partir si jamais tu te poses la question…_  
_11 :20 J'espère que je ne dérange pas…_  
_11 : 22 En fait, peu importe. »_

Jaejoong se demanda s'il n'était pas en train de sérieusement se foutre de lui.

«_11 :30 Je ne suis pas très doué pour expliquer, mais je viens de Gongju, je n'ai pas menti et je n'ai PAS fait de chirurgie. Même si ça te parait impossible._  
_11 :35 [MMS – Photo d'enfance de Youngwoong] »_

Le chanteur regarda la photo en silence. Il ne voulait pas admettre ce qu'il voyait.

« _11 :42 Je n'ai pas fait de chirurgie quand j'avais cinq ans et pourtant je suis certain qu'on avait la même tête._  
_11 :51 On peut faire des tests ADN si tu veux…_  
_12 :06 Je serai au café devant ton immeuble à 19h._  
_12 :30 Tu viendras ?_  
_13 :12 T'es pas obligé… Mais bon._  
_13 :33 Je repars demain de toute façon._  
_14 :03 Si l'endroit ne te convient pas on peut aller ailleurs !_  
_14 :22 Je porterai un bonnet rouge au cas où t'arrives pas à te reconnaitre toi-même._  
_14 :30 Je le reverrai surement pas donc dis au revoir à ton chat de ma part._  
_14 :45 Si jamais t'as besoin de le laisser à quelqu'un tu peux me le donner moi je le garderai ! »_

Jaejoong eut du mal à ne pas s'étouffer avec sa salive au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Si c'était son frère, une chose était certaine, il parlait beaucoup, BEAUCOUP plus que lui. A cette pensée, il se passa la main sur le visage de façon découragée et s'apprêtait à déposer le téléphone sur le meuble en se relevant quand il vibra à nouveau.

« _15 :19 En fait je serai là à 17h ! »_

_De mieux en mieux…_Pensa le chanteur. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il ne s'était pas imaginé que son sosie puisse être aussi déterminé. Une part de lui croyait ce qu'il avançait, et l'autre s'y refusait catégoriquement. Il était partagé. Enfin, il posa le téléphone et s'exila dans son studio personnel. Dans une nouvelle tentative pour ne faire qu'un avec lui-même, il s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau en cuir noir, et laissa libre cours à sa créativité. Les notes de piano fusèrent, les gribouillages sur de nombreuses feuilles de papiers se multiplièrent, et la musique emplit encore une fois son monde à lui, sa seconde vie.

Le temps semblait s'écouler aussi rapidement qu'une partie de _go_ avec ses grands-parents et ce bien qu'il fut en pleine composition. Avec une lenteur déconcertante. Son grand père prenait toujours plus de dix minutes à analyser le jeu avant d'effectuer son dernier coup, et sa grand-mère prenait un malin plaisir à vouloir lui faire consommer une quantité industrielle de thé, et à frapper son grand-père pour sa lenteur. Ainsi, de longues minutes de disputes en dialogue de sourd démarraient, et la partie de _go_s'étendait facilement sur plusieurs heures. Toujours, toujours ! Il se préparait à l'avance et faisait nombres d'étirements, sachant qu'il allait sans nul doute finir les genoux massacrés et à peine capable de tenir debout. C'est sur cette comparaison assez risible qu'il décida de mettre un pied sur le sol après avoir passé ces cent vingt et une dernières minutes assis dans son fauteuil, la musique sur les oreilles, et le crayon à la main. Il était 17h, et la rock star venait à peine de prendre une décision. Malgré sa tendance sur protectrice envers lui-même, la curiosité l'emporta. Passé maître dans l'art du camouflage, il prit les choses en mains, s'habilla et décida de se rendre au « rendez-vous » fixé par son sosie.

…

Youngwoong attendait, sagement et aussi discrètement que possible à la terrasse du café en face de l'immeuble de son frère. Il touillait frénétiquement son troisième café qu'il venait de commander après avoir déjà attendu plus de quarante-cinq minutes. Il était 17h30 et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas repartir le lendemain avec comme compagnie sa simple déception. 17h45… Il venait de finir le café qu'on lui avait apporté il y a peu, et en commandait un autre. Il regarda sa montre, il était presque 18h, et il était toujours seul à la terrasse en train de laisser refroidir sa tasse. Ses ongles tapaient inlassablement sur la table, et sa jambe ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de tressauter. Le café en aussi grosse quantité ne réussissait qu'à le rendre plus hyper actif qu'il ne l'était déjà d'ordinaire. Alors qu'il regardait la serveuse se démener à l'intérieur de l'établissement, il sentit soudainement son bonnet s'envoler, et sursauta sur sa chaise. Il tourna vivement la tête et tomba nez à nez avec… Un homme ? Une femme ? Aucune idée, le mélange était vraiment très bizarre à voir. La personne qui ne lui rappelait absolument rien pris le siège en face de lui et il le regardait comme s'il était un véritable alien qui venait de lui voler son bonnet rouge. L'homme-femme secoua son effet personnel en face de lui et décida de s'exprimer à la plus grande surprise de celui qui avait suffisamment attendu pour s'être transformé en pile électrique :

« Trop voyant. »

Il s'étouffa, Youngwoong s'étouffa littéralement avec sa salive en entendant ce qu'il venait de reconnaître comme étant son frère. Il toussa une bonne minute en s'accrochant poings serrés à sa chaise avant de reposer le regard sur son interlocuteur et répondre :

« C'est de moi que tu parles ?! »

Aussi choqué qu'il ait pu être le temps de s'étouffer, il avait maintenant horriblement envie de rire. Et pas pour l'embêter mais bel et bien parce que _mon dieu_pensa-t-il avant de pouffer de rire. Lui portait peut-être un bonnet rouge et une écharpe noire enroulée jusqu'en haut de son nez, mais son frère… Il était littéralement travesti. Le visage, du moins. C'était peut-être le plus étrange en réalité. S'il avait fait l'effort de s'habiller en femme pour rendre le tout plus crédible… Mais non. Il était tout simplement vêtu comme à son habitude en dehors de la scène, c'est-à-dire de façon très classe et rock sans pour autant être trop voyant. Chemise noire semi ouverte sur pantalon agrémenté d'une chaine en argent pendant à sa hanche, ceinture en tête de mort à strass, collier en ailes d'anges… S'il n'avait pas l'air aussi ridicule avec sa perruque de cheveux longs et noirs sur la tête, il se serait presque senti intimidé.

Le chanteur se cachait sous ses lunettes noires et derrière un masque de même couleur cachant son nez et sa bouche lorsqu'il grinça des dents en tentant de ne pas faire d'esclandre. _Il se fout de ma gueule ?_se demanda-t-il, vexé alors qu'il avait fait un effort surhumain pour venir là. Blessé dans son orgueil il prit l'initiative de se lever lorsqu'il l'entendit rire pour retourner à son appartement.

« Attends ! » lâcha Youngwoong en se raclant la gorge pour calmer son fou rire.

Derrière ses lunettes, l'habituellement blond le fusilla du regard mais se rassit lorsque son sosie sembla se décider à arrêter de jouer au plus fin avec lui, le beau, le grand, le magnifique Kim Jaejoong. Il croisa les bras sur son torse, renfrogné et attendit ainsi en silence. Youngwoong ramassa son bonnet qui était tombé par terre lorsque son frère s'était levé et le remis sur sa tête avant de se mettre à parler en faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Il se pencha et attrapa sa tasse de café pour se réchauffer les mains avec, mais s'en servit surtout pour regarder autre chose que l'objet de son amusement. Il fixa la mousse sur le dessus, et se racla à nouveau la gorge :

« Désolé mais tu parles de passer inaperçu alors que… » il se coupa alors qu'un sourire recommençait à étirer ses lèvres en sentant son double se crisper et se dit qu'il valait peut-être mieux parler du sujet pour lequel il l'avait fait venir et ne pas lui rappeler à quel point son déguisement était drôle. « J'ai… J'aurais dû me manifester plus tôt, je suis désolé… »

Il leva les yeux vers son frère qui ne semblait pas battre un cil. Quoi que, de toute façon monsieur était suffisamment bien caché pour qu'il ne puisse même pas distinguer un mouvement de sourcil. Brusquement, il posa à nouveau la tasse sur la table et leva le bras droit pour le pointer du doigt :

« Yah ! Tu as ne serait-ce qu'une petite idée de ce que j'ai enduré à cause de toi ?! « oppa~ OPPA~ OPPAAAAAAAAAA~ » » imita le brun dans son écharpe mais suffisamment fort pour faire réagir le reste de la clientèle.

Rapidement, Jaejoong bondit de sa chaise et se pencha par-dessus le menu posé à la verticale sur la table pour plaquer une main sur la bouche de son sosie qui ne voulait visiblement pas rester tranquille. Ce dernier se retrouva assit bien au fond de sa chaise à fixer la main qui l'étouffait puis la perruque qui venait lui chatouiller le nez, et ainsi de suite jusqu'à-ce que la situation devienne suffisamment étrange pour qu'il le repousse en dehors de son espace vital. Le chanteur, sûr de ne plus risquer sa carrière se rassit avec précaution. Youngwoong, frustré, marmonna avec une vivacité croissante :

« Même ma… Notre sœur fantasme sur toi, moi, toi, enfin moi ou toi c'est pareil ! » Il criait presque et le chanteur s'apprêtait à bondir à nouveau quand l'être humain normal qu'était son sosie lui fit signe de rester assis. Il reprit une tonalité qui n'attirait pas l'attention et continua son monologue. « Peu importe où je vais depuis qu'elle a 12 ans, elle me suit. Dans le salon, ma chambre, la salle de bain… Oui la salle de bain ! Si je me déshabille c'est encore mieux pour apparaitre et là elle me demande avec de grands yeux suppliants et un petit sourire « Oppa~ Pourquoi tu ne fais pas comme Jaejoongie-oppa~ ? Des tatouages là~ » jusqu'à-ce qu'elle me touche ou plutôt caresse le dos du bout des doigts… ! AH ! » Finit-il par s'exclamer. Il en avait justement des frissons rien qu'à se rappeler de cet épisode traumatisant et haussa les épaules en se frottant lui-même les bras dans un geste de dégoût. Sa sœur n'était pas dégoûtante, c'était l'idée qu'elle puisse fantasmer sur lui en le touchant avec cet air plein de malice et vicieux qui lui faisait froid dans le dos.

Le chanteur haussa un sourcil bien que son maître de conférences improvisé ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Il était vraiment perplexe. Une sœur ? C'était de moins en moins crédible. Avoir un frère jumeau l'était déjà très peu mais avoir une famille inconnue aussi grande cela commençait à devenir sérieusement improbable.

« Je n'ai pas de photos de mes… Nos frères, mais tiens, regarde, elle c'est YooJung, elle a 21 ans. » Dit le brun après avoir extirpé son téléphone de sa poche pour chercher frénétiquement une photo de sa folle de sœur et la lui montrer en posant l'objet face à lui sur la table.

Jaejoong avait beau s'être dit de ne pas afficher d'émotion, ou tout simplement de ne pas en ressentir, c'était honnêtement la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Il avait toujours eu beaucoup d'amour à revendre pour sa famille et il ne pouvait nier sa ressemblance avec la jeune femme qui avait plus l'air d'avoir 18 ans et paraissait adorable. Et il rajoutait comme un cheveu sur la soupe qu'il avait peut-être d'autres frères… ?

« Pour être honnête c'est à force de l'entendre me parler de toi que je suis venu te « chercher », sous ses ordres… » Avoua-t-il même si, si un jour la vérité devait éclater, ou plutôt sortir de la bouche des « enfants », naitrait une version un peu plus édulcorée.

Le chanteur avait maintenant du mal à faire la part des choses entre le rêve et la réalité. Il était divisé par l'envie de croire en toute cette histoire, et la raison qui le rappelait à l'ordre et lui disait de mettre de côté son affecte positif comme négatif. Il avait le cœur serré. Il fixait la photo de la jeune fille derrière ses verres teintés que son sosie disait être sa sœur en se posant de nombreuses questions. La principale se trouvait être très simple et pourtant si compliquée : Que faire ? S'en suivait une longue liste… Comment réagir ? Porter un masque comme il le faisait si bien ? Se taire ? Continuer à le laisser parler et s'en aller pour le laisser repartir d'où il venait comme si ces deux jours n'avaient jamais eu lieu… ?

v Fin Chapitre IV


	5. Chapter 5

Youngwoong regardait son potentiel frère attentivement. Il attendait une réaction quelconque. Il n'envisageait pas le choc qu'il devait faire émerger chez le chanteur. Il n'y pensait même pas du tout. Il débarquait ainsi de la campagne sans trop s'être demandé ce que cette nouvelle allait produire comme effet. Il n'avait eu qu'un moment d'hésitation avant d'aborder Jaejoong, un seul petit moment où il s'était demandé si c'était une bonne idée et s'il avait raison d'apparaitre après tant de temps alors que la vie de son frère était déjà bien établie. Se faire rejeter était une déception à laquelle il était prêt à faire face, puisqu'il faisait partie de ces personnes qui croyaient dur comme fer que jamais elles ne regretteraient quoi que ce soit à partir du moment où elles avaient au moins essayé. Il continuait à l'observer lui et sa perruque tout en rattrapant sa tasse de café pour commencer à en boire le liquide bientôt froid. Il attendait, et les secondes semblaient prendre de plus en plus de temps pour s'écouler… Il avait beau se dire que peu importe la réaction, il repartirait satisfait, ce type de suspense insoutenable que faisait planer le chanteur était de plus en plus difficile à supporter. La dose de caféine qui coulait dans ses veines ne le rendait que moins patient. Soudainement, alors qu'il n'avait bu que la moitié de sa dernière commande, son « rendez-vous » qui semblait jusque-là léthargique se leva de sa chaise et parti tout naturellement à l'opposé, de l'autre côté de la rue. Youngwoong, incrédule, le regarda s'éloigner quelques instants, tasse à la main avant de baisser les yeux. Il s'apprêtait à pousser un profond soupir abattu lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son téléphone avait disparu. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de réagir :

« Yah ! » s'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête vers le voleur de téléphone.

Constatant que tout le monde réagissait sauf Jaejoong qui continuait à se diriger vers son immeuble, il décida de faire table rase avant de poursuivre littéralement son frère.  
Le chanteur arriva devant la porte coulissante du grand bâtiment dans lequel il habitait, et sortit sa carte magnétique pour entrer dans le hall. Aussitôt fut-il à l'intérieur que la fermeture automatique s'enclencha et l'immeuble fut à nouveau clos. Il se retint de rire lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose ou plutôt « quelqu'un » se heurter à la vitre. Sans broncher, il se dirigea vers l'accueil où se trouvaient de charmantes hôtesses.

« Laissez le entrer dans cinq minutes, pas avant. » leur glissa-t-il d'une voix tout à fait charmante qui les renseigna aisément sur l'identité du porteur de perruque qu'il était.

Aussitôt, il gagna l'ascenseur dans lequel il grimpa rapidement avant de faire un geste simple de la main à son sosie qui le regardait avec la même expression faciale qu'un poisson rouge. Aucun jeu de mot voulu au sujet du bonnet.

Ahuri, Youngwoong tambourina à la porte vitrée sans obtenir gain de cause pendant… Plus de cinq minutes. Pourtant, les demoiselles au comptoir le regardaient. Il en était absolument certain ! Elles n'arrêtaient pas de le pointer du doigt et de se pencher à l'oreille l'une de l'autre pour murmurer il ne savait trop quoi à son sujet. C'était d'un frustrant sans égal. Lorsqu'enfin la porte coulissa et qu'il put entrer, il faillit rater la marche pour pénétrer dans le hall, et s'arrêta alors quelques instants pour retrouver contenance. De vifs gestes de la main, il fit mine de dépoussiérer ses vêtements avec une classe improvisée, et se rendit jusqu'à l'ascenseur en ignorant royalement les jeunes femmes au comptoir à sa gauche qui l'avaient fait passer pour un véritable idiot. Arrivé devant le gros boitier à la droite de l'ascenseur, il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucun autre moyen d'entrer que d'aller demander aux hôtesses avec qui il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire. Un profond soupir de découragement lui échappa, et il bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux une fraction de seconde. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les paupières, il crut avoir à faire à un miracle. Les deux battants de l'ascenseur étaient ouverts et le sol argenté semblait n'attendre que lui. Il se décidait à peine à mettre un pied à l'intérieur, qu'un bras passa autour de ses épaules et qu'il entendit ronronner à son oreille :

« Jaejoong-ah~ Mais que ferais-tu sans moi ! Et c'est quoi ce bonnet ? » S'étonna Geun Suk en l'entrainant avec lui dans la cage d'ascenseur.

_Génial… _Pensa Youngwoong qui se demandait sérieusement dans quel pétrin il venait de se fourrer. Il décida de ne pas répondre à la question de cet homme qui lui était parfaitement inconnu, croisant intérieurement les doigts pour qu'ainsi, le voyage dans l'habitacle se passe sans encombre. Cependant, et bien qu'il tente en vain de ne pas paraitre trop tendu, il ne pouvait que remarquer la façon avec laquelle son compagnon de passage le dévisageait des pieds à la tête. Il sentit le bras autour de son épaule desserrer progressivement son étreinte, et Youngwoong se demanda s'il avait raison de croire finalement à sa potentielle parenté avec Kim Jaejoong. S'il était si facile de le percer à jour…

« Pas de tache de naissance… » Entendit-il à sa gauche.

Il ferma les yeux quelques instants avant de soupirer faiblement. _Une tache de naissance ? _se demanda-t-il car il ne voyait finalement pas où voulait en venir l'inconnu. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que son incompréhension soit normale. L'ascenseur se déclencha une fois les portes fermées, et Youngwoong n'avait maintenant plus aucune échappatoire.

« Tu n'as pas de tache de naissance… » Entendit-il répéter.

Cette fois-ci, le concerné par les paroles tourna la tête en direction de la provenance de la voix et regarda son compagnon avec toujours autant d'incompréhension.

« D'accord… D'accord… Je suppose que tu es… Mon dieu… » Fit Geun Suk choqué par l'idée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Ton Dieu ? » répondit enfin Youngwoong qui trouva sa phrase amusante malgré lui et esquissa un sourire.

« Même voix ! » commenta l'inconnu, clairement perturbé par ce qu'il voyait et entendait. « Deux Jaejoong. » Continua-t-il en l'épiant littéralement.

L'ascenseur continuait son ascension, maintenant rendu au dixième étage.

« Tu n'as vraiment pas fait de chirurgie ? » s'enquit à nouveau Geun Suk qui regardait toujours son voisin avec des yeux ronds.

« Yah ! » réagit le pauvre Youngwoong insulté pour la seconde fois en deux jours, en se tournant dans la direction de son agresseur verbal.

« Plein de gens font ça de nos jours, tu peux l'avouer ! » décida d'enquêter celui qui prenait maintenant de gros risques à insister.

Le sosie du chanteur se tourna vers celui qui avait visiblement décidé de ne faire preuve d'aucun tact, et soupira. Il le regarda, une, deux puis trois secondes… Il ferma les paupières un instant et sortit de nulle part, effectua son plus magnifique croché du droit dans la mâchoire de l'inconnu. Ami de son frère ou non, rien à faire. Se faire insulter à longueur de journée c'était une chose, se faire dire plusieurs fois en quelques jours qu'il n'avait ni originalité ni potentielle identité, c'en était une autre. Lorsque son poing cogna le visage de celui qui à dire vrai, ne s'attendait pas du tout à une telle réaction, il suffit de quelques secondes supplémentaires avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne s'ouvrent. C'est à ce moment précis que Geun Suk compris la différence flagrante entre les deux potentiels Jaejoong. Youngwoong sortit de la cage et avec une nonchalance naturelle, se dirigea vers la porte au fond du couloir de son très cher et tendre frère. Arrivé à destination, il appuya sur la poignée et s'attendait tellement à entrer en une seule poussée qu'il ne réussit qu'à se prendre le bois en pleine figure. Discrètement, derrière lui, Geun Suk le regardait faire en s'essuyant la lèvre maculée de sang, et ne put s'empêcher de rire en le voyant rater son entrée. Youngwoong, aussitôt, tourna la tête pour jeter un regard noir à celui qui l'avait froissé, et ce dernier presque aussi rapidement, disparu dans son propre appartement. Sous son bonnet rouge, et toujours vêtu de son long manteau noir, le sosie tenta d'ouvrir la porte une bonne dizaine de fois jusqu'à tenter une pression plus forte avec son pied avant de finalement se décider à frapper. Il était vexé, très vexé. Il tambourina plusieurs fois… Il attendit ce qui lui semblait être une éternité qui n'avait pour autre but que de lui piétiner son égo. Enfin, le voyant du boitier auquel se destinait l'ultime carte devint vert et il comprit qu'il pouvait entrer. Avec plus de précaution que précédemment, il appuya sur la poignée et _Jiji~_ Pensa-t-il en souriant à la vue du chat qui venait aussitôt se frotter à ses mollets. Le hall d'entrée, si ce n'est l'animal, était désert. Un peu perplexe, il avança après avoir retiré ses chaussures et se dirigea dans le salon.

Il était là, assit en tailleur sur son canapé, et il semblait parcourir le téléphone de son sosie de long en large et en travers. Il n'avait même pas pris la peine de retirer sa perruque, ces cinq à dix dernières minutes, il n'avait fait que faire défiler les photos sur l'appareil, et lire les différentes conversations qu'avait eues son « imitateur ». Il tourna la tête dans sa direction lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver et le regarda quelques instants derrière ses lunettes de soleil avant de se relever. Il posa le téléphone sur la table basse, et quitta la pièce un moment. Il ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui et se laissa doucement choir contre celle-ci. Un genou replié contre son torse, il soupira profondément, et retira un à un ses artifices. La perruque, le masque et les lunettes ne firent plus qu'un avec le sol et las, il bascula la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux. Assaillit par une ribambelle d'émotions contradictoire, il se mordit la lèvre, l'agaça comme s'il suffisait de le lui demander pour quelle murmure d'elle-même les réponses aux questions qu'il attendait. Il grimaça, passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et l'autre dans la poche de son pantalon pour en sortir son propre téléphone et composer un simple message :

« _사랑 해요__, __엄마__» (Trad : Je t'aime maman)_

Il ne savait pas dans quel objectif il avait fait cela, dans quel but il avait appuyé sur « envoyer » aussi fiévreusement. Il sentait son monde basculer, il sentait tous les murs qu'il s'était battis se faire bombarder. Il se sentait à bout de force, épuisé, fatigué de tout, de vivre… Il n'avait que sa famille comme support, que sa famille pour le soutenir lorsque la solitude le pesait tellement qu'il ne voyait plus aucun sens à son existence. Et sa propre famille était remise en question… ? Il sentit son téléphone vibrer et regarda la réponse qu'il venait de recevoir :

« _나도사랑 해아들아__» (Trad : Je t'aime aussi mon fils)_

Il avait envie de pleurer, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Il en crevait d'envie. Il n'avait plus aucune certitude, puis rien à quoi s'accrocher. Des tressautements s'emparèrent petit à petit de sa gorge, et il vint appuyer son front progressivement contre son genou plié. Ses paupières se fermèrent à nouveau et les larmes se mirent à dévaler ses joues tel un ruisseau qui se transforma rapidement en torrent. Sa main se crispa sur son téléphone, et l'autre s'accrocha à son pantalon, désespérément. Il avait du mal à respirer, du mal à accepter, du mal à encaisser. Son cœur se comprimait dans sa poitrine. Il n'avait qu'une envie : l'arracher. C'était dans un tel moment qu'il aurait aimé avoir son soutient, celui de la jeune femme qu'il croyait dur comme fer être la femme de sa vie. Dans ce moment qu'il aurait aimé retrouver son étreinte et pleurer, pleurer jusqu'à en être asséché, être étouffé par sa chaleur…

…

Youngwoong avait été surpris par la soudaine disparition du propriétaire de l'appartement. Il l'avait regardé sans véritablement comprendre son but. Il s'était alors assit dans le canapé à la place de son hôte, et était resté à attendre. Attendre qu'il revienne sans savoir pourquoi. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs minutes, et il attrapa son téléphone d'une main pour regarder l'heure : 18h45.  
Un soupir lui échappa. Il se passa une main sur le visage, confus et perdit tous repères lorsqu'il tendit l'oreille pour entendre ce qu'il comprit être la souffrance pure et insoutenable de son frère. Il se figea brusquement, et réalisa certainement trop tard l'ampleur de son apparition dans la vie du chanteur. Il n'y avait pas pensé… Il n'avait pas envisagé les choses sous cet angle. Il se sentit soudainement coupable. Bien trop coupable. Dans l'espoir de se rattraper et peut-être l'apaiser un peu, il tapa ces quelques mots qu'il envoya sur le téléphone de celui qui par sa faute venait de voir les fondations de son monde complètement anéanties :

« _울지_ _마__… _» (_Trad : Ne pleure pas…)_

Il attendit une longue minute espérant obtenir un résultat, sans succès. Son sentiment de culpabilité grandissait chaque seconde. Il se tritura les doigts machinalement une nouvelle minute, et fixa le vide encore quelques instants avant de se relever. D'un pas mal assuré, il prit la direction de la salle de bain, et s'arrêta en face de la porte. C'était encore plus déchirant à entendre à seulement un mètre de séparation. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et posa doucement sa main contre le bois avant de s'accroupir et appuyer son front à son tour contre la porte. Il l'écouta… L'écouta et eut l'impression de sentir son propre cœur se briser. Sa souffrance… C'était la sienne. Sa douleur, c'était son propre combat. Il ne comprenait pas comment cela pouvait être aussi douloureux. Il voulait arrêter tout ça, le temps, l'espace, les émotions… Il voulait rompre le cours de la réalité. C'était tellement insupportable… Il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres et se laissa lentement glisser contre la porte, à genoux.

« 울지 마… » Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Sa main se crispa contre la porte alors que les larmes se mettaient à couler à leur tour sur ses joues. Ses cheveux ébènes tombaient en cascade de part et d'autre de son visage tordu d'une douleur si forte, invisible mais pourtant… Si réelle.

Fin Chapitre V


	6. Chapter 6

Le temps semblait s'écouler si lentement… Jamais il n'aurait pensé cela possible. Son cœur lui faisait mal, se comprimait dans sa poitrine et à chaque battement, chaque instant, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Il ne faisait pas de bruit, il était silencieux, bien plus silencieux que son frère dont il partageait la douleur. Ne faire que l'écouter, être témoin, ressentir sa peine, la partager si cela était même possible… C'était une véritable torture. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il arrête de pleurer, espérer que les dégâts qu'il avait faits ne seraient pas permanents. Sa main se contractait contre la porte, impuissante tandis que ses phalanges devenaient blanches sous la pression. Il serrait les dents. Son âme semblait se faire poignarder à chaque sursaut, chaque gémissement de douleur, chaque sanglot qu'il entendait derrière la porte. Des murmures arrivaient jusqu'à ses oreilles et il lui semblait reconnaitre les paroles d'une de ses dernières chansons… La dernière piste de son album, _Paradise,_qui lui avait fendu le cœur dès la première écoute. Et les minutes passèrent… Si longues. Interminables… Lorsqu'enfin, enfin il entendit le blond se calmer peu à peu, à son rythme. Quand plus aucun son ne filtra depuis la salle de bain, Youngwoong redressa la tête lentement et fit face à la porte, barrière qui lui paraissait maintenant insupportable. Il la fixa, longuement, attendant vainement l'instant où elle s'ouvrirait à lui. Vainement… Un soupir lui échappa. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche et se releva en posant sa main droite sur le sol pour se donner de l'élan. Il hésita. Son regard jaugea la poignée durant quelques instants avant qu'il ne décide d'y exercer une pression, et tire enfin la porte vers lui.

La séparation rompue, il tomba nez à nez avec le grand Kim Jaejoong, très embarrassé après l'état dans lequel il s'était mis. Ils étaient tous deux debout, face à face, yeux rougis, et le chanteur était honnêtement très loin de l'image parfaite qu'il donnait de lui une fois sur scène. Pire que Youngwoong qui pourtant avait pleuré lui aussi. Ils avaient l'air de deux idiots, deux sosies à peine différenciables d'une beauté divine mais très… Idiots. Le brun regardait son frère avec une honnête inquiétude et ne se souciait que très peu de sa propre apparence sur le moment. Jaejoong en retour ne fit qu'éviter son regard avant de passer à côté en le bousculant légèrement pour quitter la pièce. Youngwoong n'eut pas l'occasion de comprendre ce qui se passait et ne put que constater à nouveau la tendance fuyarde de son frère. Il était hors de question pour le chanteur de se montrer dans cet état-là devant qui que ce soit. Il devait reprendre constance quelques instants. Au moins quelques instants… Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et referma la porte derrière lui avant d'ôter son manteau et ses chaussures, chose qu'il avait littéralement oublié de faire précédemment. Un a un, il ouvrit les boutons de sa chemise pour la déposer doucement sur le lit, et rester ainsi en débardeur. Il oscillait entre tellement de sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu absolument tous ses repères. Machinalement, il alla jusqu'à son armoire pour en sortir une simple veste de survêtement grise qu'il enfila un bras après l'autre avant de mettre la capuche qui l'aiderait à cacher un peu l'état de son visage. Il monta la fermeture jusqu'en haut, le regard vide, face au meuble et finalement se tourna pour sortir à nouveau de la pièce en trainant les pieds. Sans même regarder aux alentours, il fit une première tentative à voix haute :

« T… » Mais lorsque sa voix ne sortit qu'en un murmure, il se racla fortement la gorge en posant sa main devant sa bouche avant de répéter légèrement plus fort « Tu restes manger ? »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse, et fonça de façon déterminée dans la cuisine à l'autre bout de l'appartement en passant par le salon.

Youngwoong, décontenancé par les évènements, était resté debout bêtement à fixer le sol et serrer les poings jusqu'à la question rhétorique qu'avait énoncé son frère à son encontre. Aussitôt, son menton s'était relevé sous la surprise pour le suivre du regard jusqu'à la cuisine. Son appartement était tellement grand qu'il avait eu l'occasion de faire un tour sur lui-même à 220° afin de réussir à le voir jusqu'à-ce qu'il ne passe la porte et disparaisse. Il ne comprenait plus rien également. Après avoir été témoin de la peine que ressentait son frère, il s'était attendu à se faire jeter dehors dans un ultime adieu, non pas à ce qu'il l'invite à diner chez lui. Dans une confusion visible, il retourna s'asseoir dans le canapé et attendit ainsi, seul face à l'immense écran de télévision accroché au mur.

…

_사랑해_ _사랑해_ _널_ _사랑해_ _널_ _사랑해_ _널_ _사랑해__(I love you…)_  
_Look at my eyes Look at my eyes__천국이_ _보여_ _보여__(I see heaven, I see…)_  
_Let me show you what's you're missin'_  
_Let me show you what's you're missin'_  
_I'm your I'm your paradise_  
_I'm miracle I'm miracle_  
_모든_ _걸_ _이루어줄_ _나_ _기적을_ _만들어줄게__(I'll make everything come true, I'll create miracles for you)_  
_만들어줄게_ _네가_ _원하는_ _모든_ _걸_ _(I'll create (them) for you,_ _everything that you want)_  
_Look at my eyes Look at my eyes__천국이_ _보여_ _보여__(I see heaven, I see…)_

« Ah ! »

…

Youngwoong attendait depuis déjà une dizaine de minutes, plongé dans ses pensées et bercé par la voix de son frère dans l'autre pièce, lorsqu'il entendit sa plainte soudaine. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent, et il tourna la tête pour tendre l'oreille et tenter de discerner l'hallucination de la réalité. Le blond ne chantait plus, mais ne continuait pas pour autant à énoncer toutes les voyelles de l'alphabet dans un cri plaintif… Perplexe, il n'entendait plus que l'eau qui s'écoulait du robinet lorsqu'il se leva pour rejoindre son frère. Il s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte ouverte donnant sur la cuisine. Son regard se posa sur le dos du chanteur qui tendait la main sous l'eau sans remarquer sa présence. Il était définitivement plus mince que lui, voir même trop mince pour être en bonne santé. Certains diraient peut-être ne voir aucune différence entre Kim Jaejoong et Han Youngwoong, et pourtant elles existaient bel et bien. Youngwoong était parfaitement capable de discerner les dissemblances les plus frappantes. Leur masse corporelle étant la plus évidente de toutes. Ses yeux s'attardèrent finalement sur la main du chanteur sur laquelle venait s'abattre un torrent d'eau incessant. Il haussa un sourcil, et se retint de sursauter lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'un couteau de boucher frapper le plan de travail. Il se concentra alors aussitôt sur l'autre main de son frère, et constata avec effroi qu'il avait beaucoup de… Violence contenue. Inconsciemment, Youngwoong s'accrocha au battant de la porte comme à une bouée de sauvetage increvable. Peut-être devrait-il partir finalement ? Le blond semblait martyriser la planche de bois à grand coups de couteaux mais cependant, sous un angle plus juste, il était en réalité en train de tenter pour la vingtième fois de couper son avocat. Le légume avait précédemment voulu survivre au point d'essayer de l'obliger à se couper la main gauche. Ce que Youngwoong ne savait pas, évidemment. Autant l'avouer, l'avocat était dans un piteux état. Mais la frustration du chanteur était telle qu'il ne s'avouerait pas vaincu avant d'avoir définitivement dit adieu à cette peau verdâtre et son noyau tenace. A force de persévérance, la chaire du légume ne fut plus que bouillie, et l'ultime coup qu'il assena atterrit sur le cœur dur qui, dans son dernier souffle, osa sauter jusqu'au front du chanteur. Sous la surprise, Jaejoong bascula en arrière, s'emmêla les pieds, et tomba dos sur le sol. Le couteau de boucher lui, décida de sauter vaillamment de la main de son maitre pour faire un vol plané digne des plus grands effets spéciaux, et atterrit en toute splendeur sur le sol à l'autre bout de la pièce. Le brun qui avait assisté à la scène d'un air plus qu'incrédule avança doucement jusqu'à son frère qui, choqué, ne bougeait plus un seul membre et fixait le plafond, les cheveux en bataille sous sa capuche. Il s'accroupit à côté de lui, et fixa son visage avec de grands yeux durant quelques secondes. Seul le son de l'eau bouillant dans une casserole et coulant du robinet trahissait le silence jusqu'à-ce qu'enfin il ne s'exprime :

« Tu es sûr que ça va aller… ? Tu devrais peut-être aller à l'hôpital… »

Lorsqu'il termina sa phrase, le chanteur tourna la tête vers lui avec une lenteur déconcertante pour enfin le regarder à son tour. Rien d'autre que du vent ne semblait parcourir son cerveau à cet instant.

« Yah… » Insista le brun, car il commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter de la santé physique et mentale de son frère lorsqu'il voyait son regard ainsi vide.

A force de regarder son reflet aux cheveux noirs qui ne le quittait pas des yeux d'un air confus, la réalité revint au grand galop. Avec son lot de de douleurs insupportables, son torrent ravageur… Progressivement, ses yeux se gorgèrent à nouveau de larmes. Tant était-il difficile pour lui de pleurer devant qui que ce soit, tant il avait depuis quelques années de plus en plus de difficultés à s'arrêter lorsque la peine se faisait trop cinglante. Il continua à le regarder jusqu'à-ce que le voile brumeux devant ses prunelles ne le lui en laisse plus l'occasion. Il n'avait même plus la force de s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Il n'avait jamais expérimenté ce sentiment de solitude avec autant d'intensité. Il souhaitait profondément pouvoir s'arracher le cœur, faire comme beaucoup et dire adieu à toute forme de sensibilité. Il grimaça légèrement en détournant finalement le regard et serrant les lèvres. Avant de se remettre à pleurer, il roula sur le sol et se mit sur le ventre afin de nicher son visage dans ses avant-bras. Cette douleur intérieure était si forte qu'il en avait oublié l'état de sa main gauche. Il voulait oublier, il voulait être déjà demain, être déjà au mois suivant, l'année d'après pour ne plus ressentir de tristesse. Il espérait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Le front appuyé contre son poignet, il se remit à chanter à voix basse et brisée par les sanglots les paroles de cette chanson, _Paradise_, qui exprimait avec des mots très simples ce sentiment d'incompréhension, de solitude, de détresse, d'accumulation… Il murmurait ces mots maintenant destinés à nul autre que lui, pour tenter de soigner seul son cœur lésé, se rassurer, se rappeler que même s'il se sentait maintenant ainsi, il gardait toujours un semblant de valeur… Sa vie gardait un sens, tout n'était pas sa faute…

Youngwoong le regarda faire gorge serrée, et approcha lentement sa main de la capuche de son frère. C'était bête, stupide même peut-être mais le tissu lui semblait être de trop pour sa tentative vaine de consolation. Il tira alors doucement sur la capuche pour la retirer, et précautionneusement –car après tout, peut-être étaient-ils jumeaux, mais ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer- tenta de dégager les cheveux de sa joues gauche. Il ne le voyait pas plus cependant. Il soupira légèrement, son cœur lui faisait à nouveau mal comme précédemment. Il n'avait aucune réponse du blond, tout ce qu'il pouvait entendre était ses murmures incessants, ces mêmes paroles qu'il répétait sans cesse. Il commença à passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux avec douceur et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour continuer à le regarder ainsi en silence durant quelques minutes. Il avait du mal à retenir ses propres larmes, mais au moins il n'était pas coincé, impuissant, derrière une porte. C'était difficile de supporter une telle vision, mais cela l'était encore plus lorsqu'il n'avait pas une seule chance de pouvoir aider. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres et se demanda à voix haute de façon quelque peu rhétorique :

« Devrais-je m'en aller… »

Presque aussitôt, une tête blonde se redressa, et le corps suivit le mouvement alors que le chanteur se releva complètement. Il essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche, renifla un peu et finalement s'exprima, les yeux rougis en regardant partout et nul par en même temps. Sa voix commença de façon mal assurée pour enfin finir d'un ton convaincu :

« Non… Non, si j'ai deux familles j'en aurai deux. Je prendrai soin de mes deux familles. »

Ainsi étaient ses valeurs, et ainsi souhaitait-il qu'elles priment sur ses sentiments actuels qu'il tentait encore d'ignorer. Malheureusement ce qu'il pensait, ce que la raison lui ordonnait et ce que son cœur ressentait étaient deux choses totalement différentes. Il avait envie d'être égoïste, tellement égoïste… De pleurer autant qu'il le voulait pendant des semaines, se laisser dépérir dans sa tristesse, seul… Il voulait être seul, que tout le monde le laisse tranquille, il voulait hurler à quel point il trouvait tout cela injuste ! Pourquoi l'avait-on abandonné ? Il voulait maudire ses autres « parents », les traiter de tous les noms pour l'avoir laissé seul. Il voulait leur montrer, leur faire regretter… Alors que sa raison lui intimait de faire la part des choses, et laisser une chance à tout le monde, en ignorant sa propre détresse. Il alla ramasser le couteau sur le sol de l'autre côté de la pièce et revint à hauteur de son plan de travail. Youngwoong se relevait à peine et l'observait l'air triste et compatissant. Il comprenait sa réponse, cependant il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas remarquer les deux extrêmes dans lesquelles se trouvait son frère en ce moment. Il baissa les yeux un instant.

« J'apprécierais si tu pouvais m'amener la mallette en cuir dans le placard là. » Lâcha soudainement Jaejoong, face au comptoir en pointant le coin opposé de la cuisine avec sa main droite.

Youngwoong releva la tête, interloqué, et alla fouiller un moment avant de trouver ce dont venait de lui parler son frère au fond d'une étagère. La mallette faisait la taille d'un petit coffre, et il alla la poser sur le plan de travail à côté du chanteur. Toujours de sa main droite, le blond ouvrit le tout pour en sortir des compresses, du désinfectant, et de quoi bander sa plaie avant de tendre ces effets à son portrait craché à côté de lui.

« Tu peux m'aider ? » Il tendit sa main gauche de l'autre côté après avoir posé sa question.

Le brun comprit alors enfin à quoi servait la mallette en cuir, et passa à la gauche du chanteur après avoir attrapé tout ce qu'il lui tendait. Il garda seulement une compresse sur laquelle il avait apposé du désinfectant et laissa le reste sur le plan de travail. Sans trop savoir à quoi s'attendre, il attrapa la main blessée de son frère. Une belle entaille résidait du cœur de sa main jusqu'à la première phalange de son indexe. Cependant et fort heureusement, la coupure n'était pas profonde, juste suffisamment pour être sans nul doute très douloureuse et donner l'impression qu'il se vidait de son sang. Youngwoong se rassura un peu lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'avait pas besoin de points car il aurait certainement été le dernier à pouvoir pratiquer ce genre de soin. Alors qu'il allait poser doucement la compresse sur la plaie pour la désinfecter, il sentit Jaejoong commencer à bouger. Il leva alors les yeux et constata, déconcerté que monsieur, après avoir jeté l'avocat dans la poubelle sous l'évier, s'était remis à cuisiner comme si de rien était avec une main. Il plissa les paupières, perplexe, et tenta à nouveau de désinfecter sa main. En vain ! Le chanteur n'arrêtait pas de bouger. Il essaya à de multiples reprises sans succès et se décida finalement à râler en soupirant :

« Yah ! Tu peux arrêter de bouger deux minutes ! »

Jaejoong qui ne s'attendait pas à se faire adresser la parole à ce moment-là, encore moins de cette façon, arrêta ce qu'il faisait pour tourner la tête en direction du brun. Il cligna bien trois fois des yeux avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

« Que j'arrête de bouger ? » Demanda-t-il avant de baisser les yeux sur sa propre main et celle de son invité qui tentait de faire ce qu'on lui avait demandé. « Oh. Ok. » Répondit-il enfin, confus et restant alors ainsi immobile.

Même si Youngwoong trouvait le comportement du chanteur légèrement étrange, il se contenta d'hausser un sourcil avant de baisser les yeux et d'appliquer la compresse avec précaution contre sa blessure. Il désinfecta la plaie en s'y prenant à plusieurs fois, et y déposa une nouvelle compresse propre avant de passer le bandage autour de sa main pour terminer son travail. Enfin, il attacha le tout avec du scotch et lui rendit sa main avant de s'écarter un peu.

« Merci. » dit alors le blond qui se tourna à nouveau plus calmement vers la nourriture.

Youngwoong ne savait trop comment agir à présent. Il comprenait les valeurs de son frère, tout en ne souhaitant absolument pas qu'il s'inflige un calvaire trop difficile à supporter dans le but de suivre sa façon de penser habituelle… Car cette situation n'était pas commune. Il restait alors planté au même endroit à réfléchir à comment aborder la chose, le regard perdu dans le vague lorsqu'il entendit son frère lui parler à nouveau :

« Tu peux retourner attendre dans le salon. »

« Ah… Hm. » fit le brun en hochant simplement la tête avant de quitter la pièce comme il y avait été invité. Il n'était pas vexé, car honnêtement, il était légèrement mal à l'aise face à toute cette confusion et la tournure qu'avaient pris les évènements.

…

Un bon quart d'heure plus tard, Youngwoong vit le blond réapparaitre dans le salon, la capuche de retour sur la tête, alors que lui se tenait calmement assit dans le canapé. Il portait divers plats surplombés de deux bouteilles de soju sur un gros plateau qu'il posa sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir à son tour. Il tendit un bol de riz à son invité, et pris l'autre.

« Sers-toi. » L'incita-t-il en attrapant ses baguettes.

Le brun attrapa son bol en silence et commença à piquer dans les plats.

« Alors… Si tu dis la vérité… Tu… » Le chanteur pris le temps d'avaler une bouchée de riz coupée avec un peu de kimchi avant de continuer. « Tu fais quoi exactement ? Dans la vie… Comme travail ? » Se sentit-il obligé de préciser en fixant son bol car poser cette question lui semblait déjà suffisamment gênant.  
Légèrement tourné vers son hôte, Youngwoong décida d'abandonner la bouchée qu'il allait prendre pour répondre assez simplement en bougeant ses baguettes pour illustrer ses propos : « Je travaille par ci par là à temps partiel. » Il se retenait de rajouter des détails car il se rappelait avec quel tact son frère lui faisait comprendre qu'il parlait trop, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps puisqu'il renchérit assez rapidement en marmonnant « La majeure partie de tes fans sont complètement dérangées. »

Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de sourire un peu à son constat qui ne le blessait pas vraiment puisqu'il n'y avait pas mieux que lui pour comprendre ses propres fans : « Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai la même apparence que toi tu sais. » répondit tout bêtement youngwoong, trouvant que c'était suffisamment représentatif. « Ce n'est pas facile de vivre avec dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Cette fois, Jaejoong n'arriva à retenir un rire franc « Sans blague, tu crois ? » Lança-t-il ironiquement.

Le blond rit encore un instant avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur sa nourriture. C'était assez étrange de passer ainsi du rire aux larmes, pas seulement d'un point de vu extérieur, il se sentait aussi profondément instable, et cela n'avait rien d'agréable. Il se trouvait tellement partagé entre la curiosité et la douleur de l'abandon qu'il ne savait même plus si ses émotions avaient un quelconque sens. Il amenait à présent de petites bouchées à ses lèvres, l'air préoccupé. A y repenser, il n'avait pas très faim. Youngwoong, témoin des fluctuations dans l'humeur du chanteur n'avait pas recommencé à manger, plus occupé à tenter de cerner son propre frère jumeau. A l'instant, il ne trouva rien d'autre de bon à faire que de chercher un sujet qu'il pensait opposé aux problèmes de Jaejoong. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les plats de nourriture le temps de réfléchir et il dit d'un air franc et convaincu :

« Hmmm… Tu fais honneur à ta réputation en ce qui concerne la cuisine. »

Le blond leva quelques secondes les yeux vers son invité avant de les baisser encore vers son bol et ses quelques plats.

« Ah… Hm, je suppose. » Répondit-il, assez humblement. Légèrement courbé jusque-là, il se redressa l'air complètement indigné en pointant son sosie avec ses baguettes. « Ne me dis pas que tu ne sais pas cuisiner… »

Youngwoong ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son commentaire qui se voulait pourtant « gentil » ne lui vaille un renvoi d'ascenseur aussi sec. Il s'apprêtait à recommencer à manger, mais s'en sentit soudainement indigne sous l'air plein de reproche avec lequel son frère le regardait.  
« C'est grave ? »

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche, puis se mit à effectuer divers sons d'un air outré, son regard se posant à intervalles régulières sur le visage du brun et sa chère et tendre nourriture.

« Si c'est grave ? » Il faillit s'étouffer. « Yah ! Tu ne peux pas ne pas savoir cuisiner. C'est impossible. Tu m'as fait quelle réputation dans mon dos sans que je le sache exactement ? »

Youngwoong clignait des yeux, surpris par la soudaine familiarité du chanteur, et ne put faire autrement que de se laisser entrainer par ses « reproches » à faire pareil :

« Ah ? A cause de qui est-ce que je ne peux garder un travail plus de deux semaines ! »

« Yah ! » Rétorqua Jaejoong un peu bêtement avant de lever le poing, les baguettes dans la paume de sa main pour faire mine de lui donner un coup à l'épaule en serrant les dents. Ce n'était honnêtement pas l'envie qui manquait.

Youngwoong n'en revenait pas, son frère passait vraiment d'une émotion à une autre en quelques secondes, il escaladait le mur entre la familiarité et la distance comme un rien.

« Quoi ? C'est vrai ! » Insista le brun sans trop s'en rendre compte.

Jaejoong le regarda l'air de lui demander s'il venait vraiment de dire ce qu'il avait entendu pendant une bonne minute, si bien que son sosie n'osait plus prendre une bouchée de son bol de riz, et le fixait également en tenant ses baguettes dans les airs. Lorsque Younwoong vit le poing de son frère approcher finalement son épaule, il se recroquevilla légèrement en se tournant à l'opposé pour protéger son bol de riz contre lui. A l'impact, il tourna la tête vers le chanteur et lâcha en toute confusion :

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Tais-toi, manges ! » rétorqua aussitôt le blond en se rasseyant confortablement dans le canapé après avoir martyrisé l'épaule de son frère.

Youngwoong regarda le chanteur d'un air méfiant avant de se focaliser à nouveau sur son riz. Cependant, le silence qui s'installa lui donna l'occasion de repenser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Sans s'en rendre compte, il se mit à sourire en coin, puis à pouffer de rire en portant de nouveau son attention sur son frère. Le concerné haussa un sourcil :

« Tu me cherches ? »

Le brun ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire.

« Yah ! » s'exclama le chanteur, soudainement décontenancé car il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui traversait l'esprit de son invité.

Entre deux éclats de rire et quelques regards franchement amusés, Youngwoong dit enfin ce qui lui avait donné ce fou rire :

« Aaaaah, dire que je pensais que tu jouais la comédie pour tes fans…. » Il passa un doigt sous son œil droit pour essuyer une larme de rire et pouffa. « T'es vraiment mignon. (정말 너무 귀엽네요) » A peine eut-il finit sa phrase qu'il se remit à rire de plus belle.

Il posa son bol de riz sur la table et se tordit d'amusement dans le canapé, au point de presque en tomber sur le côté. Jaejoong était lui tout sauf amusé et sa remarque le fit grincer des dents. En le voyant rire ainsi, il lui donna un coup de pied dans la cuisse

« Aaaaah, c'est trop drôle… ! » Recommença le brun sans réussir à arrêter. « Ah ! Mon ventre ! (내 배) » Se plaignit-il comme si rire ainsi n'était pas sa faute et qu'il était victime de la douleur qu'il infligeait à son ventre.

Voyant bien que Youngwoong n'était pas prêt à cesser de rire, Jaejoong posa son bol de riz à son tour en tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas se vexer. Au moins il faisait honneur à son sourire quand il riait. Il soupira et attrapa le petit récipient plein de kimchi que son invité n'avait pas touché et mangea chaque feuille de choux trop épicée pour la majeure partie de la population avec une grande diligence. Il ignorait maintenant son invité grâce à son talent naturel pour faire comme s'il était seul, cependant, après une bonne minute, il demanda soudainement :

« Tu veux prendre la porte ? »

Aussitôt, Youngwoong se redressa et s'arrêta progressivement de rire jusqu'à se racler la gorge pour reprendre contenance. « Désolé. »

Jaejoong lui jeta un regard meurtrier et continua à manger comme si de rien était, et surtout comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

« Désolé, mais je me demandais comme beaucoup si tu joues toujours la comédie ou non, c'est assez amusant de constater par soi-même. » Expliqua-t-il en pouffant un peu, mais s'abstenant aussitôt de continuer en sentant à nouveau le regard assassin du chanteur se poser sur lui. « Ah, au fait… » Commença-t-il hésitant à continuer sa phrase.

Jaejoong haussa un sourcil, perplexe en ouvrant une bouteille de soju pour se servir lui et le brun. Il porta son verre à ses lèvres et commença à boire une gorgée en attendant la suite.

« J'ai frappé ton voisin. »

Immédiatement, le chanteur s'étouffa avec l'alcool, et se mit à tousser comme s'il allait mourir dans la minute.

« Pardon ? » Fit-il en grimaçant parce que le liquide lui était remonté jusque dans le nez et c'était loin, très loin d'être ce qu'il y a de plus doux au monde.

« Il arrêtait pas de me dire que j'ai fait de la chirurgie esthétique ! Ce n'est pas parce que t'es connu que je n'ai pas le droit d'exister ! » Se renfrogna Youngwoong en finissant par marmonner.

« Donc ton réflexe c'est de frapper les gens ?! » Répondit Jaejoong, exaspéré.

« Tu peux parler ! » Se sentit obligé de lui rappeler son invité.

Pris de cours, le chanteur plissa les paupières et toussota encore un peu avant de demander.

« Est-ce qu'il avait les cheveux mi-long ? J'ai plusieurs voisins. »

« Oui. C'est ton ami si j'ai bien compris, c'est pour ça que je te préviens. » Expliqua simplement Youngwoong qui ne voyait pas le problème à se défendre quand on se sentait agressé.

Découragé, Jaejoong leva les yeux au ciel et sortit son portable de sa poche avec sa main libre. De ses doigts agiles, il commença à écrire un message d'une main qui disait « _Je suis désolé pour le coup que tu as pris, je vais devoir lui refaire son éducation. »_ Rien de plus rien de moins, et il appuya sur le bouton « envoyer ». Presque aussitôt, il reçut une réponse « _Tu m'inviteras à manger pour te faire pardonner ? Il est toujours là ? »_ Un sourire étira les lèvres du chanteur à la première question de son ami qui était surement plus une affirmation qu'autre chose. Youngwoong qui se sentait soudain très seul dans la pièce observait le blond qui se remettait à écrire en silence. « _Oui, et oui. »_Le téléphone pris d'assaut ne tarda pas avant de sonner à nouveau « _Il te ressemble vraiment ! J'aurais été berné jusqu'au bout s'il avait eu la même tache de naissance. Faut vraiment trouver le chirurgien qui a réussi ce travail ! »_Lorsque Jaejoong lut ce message, il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu. Depuis la fête après la dernière date de sa tournée, son meilleur ami avait décidé de ne plus aborder la possibilité qu'il puisse avoir un frère jumeau. Le brun, interloqué par son rire soudain tenta de s'approcher pour regarder par-dessus son épaule ce qu'il y avait d'intéressant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda le chanteur en tournant la tête vers lui et cachant l'écran de son téléphone.

« J'essaie de voir pourquoi tu ris, je me sens étrangement concerné. » Lâcha Youngwoong assez directement et à juste titre.

Un brin rancunier de la façon dont il s'était foutu de lui plus tôt, Jaejoong se leva et s'éloigna du canapé pour continuer à écrire dans un fauteuil à l'opposé. Son invité le regardait d'un air plus qu'incrédule alors qu'il continuait à écrire comme si de rien était : « _Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait fait de la chirurgie… »_Pour être honnête, cela l'arrachait de l'admettre, il ne tenait pas à le faire, se dire qu'il avait un fan un peu fou lui semblait plus facile à gérer que cette situation… Cependant, il ne pensait pas réellement avoir le choix, et encore une fois, bien qu'être égoïste le démangeait, sa nature et ses valeurs primaires prenaient le dessus. « _Oh… J'avais raison »_ fut la réponse qu'il reçut quelques secondes après, suivit par « _Je veux dire, les chirurgiens sont pas encore assez doués pour réussir à obtenir de tels résultats »._Le chanteur passa d'amusé à hautement blasé et décida de ne pas répondre à son dernier message.

Néanmoins, sa décision à peine prise, son téléphone se mit à sonner de façon incessante. Surpris, il regarda l'écran et se figea, blême. Youngwoong qui l'observait toujours peinait à suivre le cours de ses émotions. Il le vit prendre l'appel comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'on lui annonce la mort d'un proche.

« … Où ? Ok. J'arrive. »

A peine eut-il raccroché qu'il se dirigea vers son manteau, l'attrapa au vol, mit ses chaussures en vitesse et quitta l'appartement. Le brun se leva en vain, confus, et regarda son frère disparaitre ainsi avant de baisser les yeux dans un soupir las.

v Fin Chapitre VI


	7. Chapter 7

Jaejoong roulait dans sa Lamborghini Murciellago, les yeux rivés sur la route et à une vitesse bien trop élevée. Plus il appuyait sur la pédale d'accélération, et plus ses mains se crispaient sur le volant. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, et serra les dents. En à peine dix minutes, il passa le pont _Banpo_et tourna aussitôt pour rejoindre la grande place aux pieds de ce dernier. Il gara sa voiture, coupa le contact, et resta ainsi assit une trentaine de secondes. Il fixait le fleuve, et se préparait à affronter une douleur qu'il redoutait encore. Ses paupières se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent une dernière fois avant qu'il n'ouvre la portière côté conducteur. Le cœur lourd, il ferma sa voiture et se dirigea en direction du pont. Ses mains tenaient le col de son manteau au-dessus de son nez afin de n'être reconnu par quiconque lorsqu'il arriva à l'endroit indiqué. Il leva les yeux du sol pour chercher ce pourquoi il était ici, et son cœur loupa un battement. _Pourquoi ?_Caché derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Kim Jaejoong faisait face à un spectacle qui lui semblait absolument insupportable. _Pourquoi ?_ Se répétait-il le cœur serré alors que les deux personnes face à lui ne semblaient même pas avoir noté sa présence. _Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé ? Lâche-moi ? Non ?... Pourquoi ?_ S'indignait-il en regardant son ancien ami tenir tête à la jeune femme à laquelle il s'était cru destiné.

« Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? » demanda soudainement le chanteur, mettant fin au dialogue du duo.

« Jaejoong-ah… » Fit la demoiselle en tournant la tête dans sa direction, des larmes dévalant ses joues.

YunHo tourna à son tour la tête vers lui, mais resta cependant silencieux. Le blond soupira et se força à rire :

« Tu me fais venir à cette heure-là après tant de temps pour une querelle d'amoureux ? » dit-il avant de basculer la tête en arrière et pousser un profond soupir. « Bonne soirée. »

Il fit demi-tour, et pris le chemin inverse jusqu'à sa voiture.

« Jaejoong-ah… ! » s'exclama soudainement la jeune femme.

Il s'arrêta.

« Je suis désolée… ! » dit-elle, sincèrement.

_Quelle ironie…_Pensa-t-il en laissant échapper un faible rire amer. Il ne répondit rien et se remit à marcher. Un, deux, trois pas… Il s'éloignait et se forçait à prendre de grandes bouffées d'air pour vider son cerveau de ses idées noires.

« Je reviens, va à l'appartement je te rejoins. » entendit Jaejoong dans son dos.

Des bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de lui alors qu'il regagnait sa voiture. Il se passa la langue sur les lèvres, retenant un nouveau soupir exaspéré. Il n'avait aucune envie de discuter, et encore moins avec ce qui semblait visiblement être le nouveau petit ami de celle qu'il aimait. Après avoir ouvert sa portière, il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et comme il s'y attendait, YunHo le rejoignit sur celui du passager. Un malaise s'installa avec le silence qui dura plusieurs minutes.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais été en couple avec elle et qu'elle t'avait appelé. Je suis désolé. » Dit alors YunHo, brisant ainsi la glace amoncelée depuis plusieurs années.

Un rire nerveux échappa au chanteur qui répondit d'un ton froid :

« Tu ne savais pas… Excuses moi mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. »

« Jaejoong-ah… »

« Gardes tes « ah » pour toi. » rétorqua aussitôt Jaejoong, coupant sec la tentative de YunHo qui pourtant ne se découragea pas.

« … Nous a… »

« Ça ne m'intéresse pas. » Le coupa-t-il encore, insistant sur ce point.

YunHo soupira et se massa l'entre deux sourcils avant d'essayer encore une fois :

« Tu sais bien que si j'avais su je ne me serais pas mis avec elle. »

« J'ai l'air d'un con ? » répondit Jaejoong en tournant la tête vers son interlocuteur.

« Même après un an elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… » Déplora le danseur.

_Un an ?_pensa le blond en posant à nouveau son regard sur le fleuve. Cela ne faisait pas un an qu'ils s'étaient séparés. La jeune femme l'avait quitté il y a dix mois. _Je vois..._Un rictus nerveux se forma à nouveau sur ses lèvres.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » Lança Jaejoong sèchement.

« Ah ? » fit YunHo, confus.

« Sors de ma voiture, gardes ta pitié et ta culpabilité pour toi. » Dit-il d'un ton cinglant.

« Tu sais que… »

« Si tu te sens mieux, maintenant sors de ma voiture. » Insista le chanteur, glacial, sans plus lui lancer un seul regard.

YunHo le fixa un instant sans réussir à trouver une seule seconde les yeux de son ancien meilleur ami cachés derrière ses verres teintés. Il soupira à nouveau, las, et décida d'abandonner sa tentative de dialogue. Il ouvrit la portière et dit avant de la refermer :

« Prends soin de toi Jaejoong-ah… »

Une fois seul, le chanteur mit le contact et démarra en faisant crisser les pneus. Il voulait partir loin, si loin ! Arrivé sur la route principale, sa conduite dangereuse en témoignait. Il slalomait entre les voitures dans la nuit noire, et faisait forcer l'aiguille du compteur. Il serrait les dents ainsi que le volant dans ses mains de plus en plus fort. Le sentiment de trahison qui venait de s'ajouter à tous les autres qui s'accumulaient déjà venait détruire le peu de rationalité qui lui restait. Le trajet qui à l'aller s'était fait en dix minutes, ne dura cette fois que moitié moins. Il arrêta sa voiture sur le parking, mais plutôt que de sortir, ne bougea pas de son siège. Il se mit à fixer les fondations de son immeuble, le teint livide, lorsque son poing vint violement heurter le tableau de bord. Haletant sous l'énervement, son front se posa conte le volant alors qu'il attrapait son téléphone au fond de la poche de son pantalon. Par habitude, son doigt appuya sur une touche au numéro pré enregistré, et il leva alors l'appareil jusqu'à son oreille.

« Hyung ! » Répondit une voix joyeuse à l'autre bout du fil.

« Junsu-yah… » Murmura Jaejoong d'un ton qu'il tentait de garder neutre. « Tu vas bien… ? Ça fait longtemps que tu ne m'as pas donné de nouvelles… »

« Je t'ai appelé hier hyung ! » Commenta Junsu dans un léger rire. « Je vais toujours bien ! Et toi ? »

« Yah, je ne suis pas bête ! » Répliqua le chanteur d'un ton vexé, gorge encore serrée.

« Je sais je sais. Tu fais quoi ? T'étais avec des amis ? Tu viens de rentrer ? » L'interrogea le plus jeune, curieux.

« Junsu-yah, c'est moi qui fais l'interrogatoire ! » Réprimanda-t-il avant de répondre à au moins une de ses questions « Non… »

« Non ? Hyung, tu sais que j'ai posé plusieurs questions, pas vrai ? » Rigola Junsu dans le téléphone.

« Je sais ! » S'indigna-t-il avant de continuer comme si de rien était « T'es pas trop fatigué avec toutes tes représentations ? Tu te reposes j'espère ? »

« Hyung, si je te manque à ce point j'habite pas si loin tu sais. » Le taquina-t-il.

« Aaaaah, laisse tomber ! » Fit le chanteur comme s'il était offusqué. « Tu me rappelles demain, compris ? »

« Oui hyung. »

« Junsu-yah ! » S'exclama-t-il soudainement avant de continuer sur un ton adorable « Je t'aime dongsaeng. »

Le plus jeune éclata littéralement de rire. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre, cela donnait du baume au cœur au chanteur. Et dieu sait qu'il en avait besoin. Un sourire étira doucement ses lèvres alors que petit à petit au fil de la conversation, l'énervement et la détresse qu'il ressentait l'avaient quitté.

« Moi aussi hyung, bonne nuit ! A demain ! »

« Hmmm ! »

Ils raccrochèrent.

…  
Depuis le départ précipité de son frère, Youngwoong était allé s'asseoir au piano noir au fond du salon pour l'attendre patiemment. Il hésitait à partir cependant, il peinait à trouver la bonne décision à prendre. _Je partirai quand il sera rentré,_se dit-il tranchant entre les deux extrêmes. Ses doigts parcouraient les touches du piano avec agilité, finesse et douceur. Son jeu était habile, les notes retranscrivaient à merveille chacune de ses émotions. Ses années d'études de l'instrument l'avaient propulsé à un niveau inespéré. Peut-être n'avait-il jamais appris à chanter, mais lui aussi avait trouvé une extension à son être. Le piano représentait cette part de lui qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots. La musique qui s'en extrayait devenait ses rires, ses larmes, ses joies, ses peines… Elle devenait sa voix. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il passait son temps à jouer de l'instrument. Surement avait-il un don pour en être arrivé à rendre un jeu si honnête et naturel que ses doigts semblaient bouger d'eux-mêmes. C'était cette sincérité qu'il ne partageait jamais, qu'il se contentait de mettre en musique pour taire ses propres démons. Il ne criait pas, ne frappait pas les murs avec son poing, ou ne sautait pas de joie. Il jouait, sans cesse. Ses émotions étaient toujours trop fortes pour que de simples actions comme celles précédemment citées ne suffisent à apaiser son cœur de ses palpitations. Le temps s'écoulait dans l'appartement du chanteur sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. La pièce était bercée par les notes de musique qui venaient frôler sa peau comme la plus douce des caresses. Il lui semblait partir dans un autre monde, le sien, alors qu'une fraicheur qu'il connaissait bien gagnait progressivement sa gorge, sa poitrine… Ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent et le laissèrent respirer cet instant de bonheur, d'union avec la musique. Les paupières closes, il sursauta lorsqu'il sentit un corps étranger se poser sans grâce contre son épaule droite.

« Tu connais 그랬지(it is) ? » Entendit-il plaintivement alors qu'une odeur d'alcool vint lui chatouiller les narines.

Ses mains qui s'étaient arrêtées de bouger jusque-là revinrent effleurer les notes du piano. Il ne savait pas ce qu'avait fait son frère pour rentrer dans cet état, mais il connaissait que trop bien ce besoin de laisser aller ses émotions avec la musique. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus pour que Youngwoong comprenne sa demande profonde. Avec une grande douceur, il se mit à jouer les premières notes de la chanson de son frère qui, joue posée contre son épaule, commença à chanter en chœur. Les notes étaient de plus en plus appuyées au fur et à mesure que la chanson montait en intensité, et c'est lorsque la voix du blond se brisa sur une ultime supplique que les yeux du pianiste se gorgèrent de larmes. Il se demandait, en toute honnêteté comment, ô comment il pouvait transmettre autant d'émotions dans de si simples paroles. Il baissa les yeux, à l'instant où deux fines gouttes d'eaux salées tombèrent sur son pantalon. Il devina sans grande difficulté que celui qui partageait avec lui une douleur indéfinissable n'arrivait pas à limiter sa peine à l'étendue de sa voix. Si seulement il avait la possibilité de comprendre pourquoi… Comment pouvait-il être aussi sensible ? Le Kim Jaejoong qu'il avait l'habitude de voir en vidéo, en dehors des concerts ne montrait rien d'autres que des sourires radieux, une joie de vivre naturelle et une passion sans précédent. Alors pourquoi ? Il se mordit la lèvre en continuant à jouer pour son frère qui en chantant ainsi déchirerait certainement le cœur de ses fans avec le sien. Il clôt la mélodie de façon douce et délicate, et laissa le vide reprendre progressivement sa place. Seule la respiration saccadée du chanteur venait trancher avec silence. Youngwoong fixait le miroir accroché au mur derrière le piano à queue sans bouger. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'ouvrir les yeux lorsqu'il jouait, c'est ainsi seulement à cet instant qu'il nota la présence de son reflet et celui de son frère. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il aurait préféré ne pas remarquer le miroir du tout.

« Continues… S'il te plait… » Le vit-il articuler entre deux sursauts provoqués par les larmes.

Il hésita quelques instants, mais se remit tout de même à jouer. Il enchaina avec différentes chansons qu'il pensait adaptées à la situation, des chansons que bien évidement, son frère connaissait et sur lesquelles il pouvait laisser aller sa peine. Ses doigts continuèrent ainsi à faire s'élever des mélodies mélancoliques. Quand le blond cessa de chanter, trop happé par l'émotion, il se mit à improviser ses propres continuités de notes. Lorsqu'il sentit le poids contre lui doubler, ses mains arrêtèrent leur mouvement, et il tourna légèrement la tête en direction du chanteur. Il releva les yeux et face au miroir constata qu'il s'était endormi ainsi. Yongwoong poussa un léger soupir et commença alors à se demander comment il allait faire pour bouger sans le réveiller. Les idées lui manquaient. Sans trop savoir s'il allait y arriver, de son bras gauche il tenta d'attraper celui du chanteur à sa droite et de le faire passer par-dessus son épaule. Ce fut périlleux, il manqua à plusieurs reprises de se retrouver avec un Kim Jaejoong rétamé sur le sol, mais il arriva finalement à le hisser à moitié contre lui et le relever en passant son bras droit autour de sa taille sans gêner son sommeil. Debout, il tanguait sur la gauche et se mit à fixer la porte de la chambre de son frère comme le but ultime de sa vie. Allait-il y arriver ? Il se mordit la lèvre, tenta de tenir un peu plus correctement le bras du sac à patates qu'il allait transporter, et se mit à marcher droit au but. En chemin, il se cogna à un meuble, son épaule se heurta à un mur, mais il arriva finalement à la porte qu'il visait. Il maintint l'endormi debout de son bras droit, et ouvrit la poignée de sa main gauche. Heureusement qu'il l'avait déjà vu sortir de là précédemment autrement il l'aurait fait dormir sur le canapé. Il tomba bien évidement nez à nez avec le lit du chanteur et fut rassuré en constatant que la pièce n'était pas aussi grande que le reste de l'appartement. Si tel avait été le cas, dieu sait qu'il l'aurait maudit de le forcer à le porter jusque-là bas. Jaejoong n'était peut-être pas très lourd comparé à lui, mais en ce qui concernait la taille, il restait plus grand, de peu mais tout de même. Il reprit son poignet gauche dans sa main, et après avoir inspiré un grand coup pour se donner le courage, il fit une dizaine de pas avant d'arriver, mollets contre le matelas. De sa main droite, il repoussa son corps endormi et l'obligea à tomber sur le dos dans les draps gris.

« Un vrai gosse » soupira-t-il en le regardant se retourner sur le ventre pour aller enfouir son visage dans les oreillers.

Il le lorgna de bas en haut et de haut en bas avant de lever les yeux au ciel. Aurait-il daigné se dépourvoir de ses effets personnels avec la même classe qu'il y a quelques jours lorsqu'il le prenait pour un sosie ? Bien sûr que non, cela serait bien trop facile. Quelque peu découragé, il s'agenouilla sur le sol aux pieds du chanteur et commença à lui enlever ses chaussures pour les déposer une à une à côté du lit. Il se releva une fois fait et alla se pencher au-dessus de lui pour tirer sur les manches de son manteau et le lui ôter progressivement.

« J'espère que t'as rien d'important de prévu demain, autrement ta maquilleuse va s'en voir de toutes les couleurs… » dit-il pour lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil à son visage dans un sacré état après avoir autant pleuré en peu de temps.

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin à lui enlever son manteau, il se redressa mais l'entendit soudain murmurer dans son sommeil :

« Mina… »

Il haussa un sourcil et pencha la tête sur le côté pour le regarder, constatant alors à grand regret qu'une larme coulait à nouveau sur sa joue.

« Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule du loup pas vrai… ? »

Il soupira longuement et s'assit à côté de son frère à sa gauche en déposant le vêtement qu'il avait acquis à côté de lui. Il écarta doucement les mèches de cheveux de son visage, et passa sa main avec autant de précaution sur sa joue pour effacer les traces de sa dernière larme.

« J'aurais tendance à penser que les gens comme toi font plus attention que les autres mais j'ai tort visiblement… »

Youngwoong le regarda un moment ainsi en silence, tristement, jusqu'à admettre qu'il devrait surement s'en aller. Un nouveau souffle quitta ses lèvres et il s'apprêtait à se relever lorsque la main de son frère rattrapa son poignet avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de s'éloigner. Il tourna à nouveau la tête dans sa direction, perplexe, et l'entendit murmurer à nouveau :

« Mina… »

« Moi c'est Youngwoong. » Soupira faiblement le pianiste même si bien évidement, Jaejoong ne l'entendait pas une seule seconde.

« Mina-yah… » L'entendit-il à nouveau s'exprimer plaintivement.

Il sentit la main de son frère se resserrer autour de son poignet alors qu'il tentait de se dégager calmement, mais en vain.

« Ok, j'ai compris. » Dit-il à nouveau dans son monologue éternel.

Sa main droite prise d'assaut, il n'eut d'autre choix que d'opter pour une position en face à face avec le chanteur, c'est-à-dire allongé sur le flanc gauche. Il était incapable de s'endormir sur le ventre. Ainsi, il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller à ses côtés, et décida de rester là, bien qu'honnêtement il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Avoir le regard posé sur le visage triste de son frère était difficile, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il avait compris qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir blessé. La proximité lui procurait un sentiment de bien-être, comme s'il n'y avait finalement rien de plus normal, mais c'était ce qui rendait l'instant que plus déchirant encore. Soudainement, une illumination lui traversa l'esprit : Et s'il essayait de se mettre sur le dos, maintenant qu'il était allongé ? C'était faisable non ? Ravis par sa nouvelle idée, il fit sa tentative, et réussit dans un grand succès à n'avoir plus que le plafond sous les yeux. Alors plus à son aise, il laissa ses paupières ses clore en silence. Cependant, le calme ne fut que de courte durée car alors qu'il sentait la main de l'ivrogne à côté de lui lâcher enfin son poignet, il le sentit aussi se rapprocher. Et pas de quelques centimètres. En moins de temps qu'il en faut pour le dire, le blond vint enlacer son frère jumeau dans son sommeil en passant un bras autour de son torse, et une jambe par-dessus les siennes. Enlacer communément n'était pas suffisant pour garantir qu'il ne s'en aille pas, sa position devait venir de là. Youngwoong baissa les yeux une fois pris au piège et commença à sérieusement se demander ce qu'avait fait le chanteur pour que son ex petite amie le quitte. Si du moins ce qu'il avait compris de la situation était juste. Affectueux comme il en avait l'air, le problème chez lui ne devait certainement pas venir de là. Il expira en fermant les yeux, et de sa main droite disponible, il vint caresser doucement les cheveux blonds de sa réplique quasi parfaite qui avait finalement posé sa joue contre son épaule. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à comprendre comment quelqu'un comme lui en venait à cacher une douleur pourtant si évidente dès qu'il passait le pallier de son appartement ou de la solitude elle-même. Il laissa sa tête basculer doucement sur le côté contre l'oreiller, le menton au-dessus du crane de son frère, et s'endormit ainsi, les doigts perdus dans ses mèches blondes, à se demander _Pourquoi ?_.

…

Le soleil se leva au petit matin, et c'est ce qui réveilla Jaejoong qui était resté immobile toute la nuit excepté l'instant où il s'était contorsionné pour se couvrir de la couette. Du moins, ça et son téléphone qui vibrait comme un fou dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il grogna faiblement et alla plonger sa main entre les couvertures pour être finalement capable d'attraper l'objet qui ne cessait de l'embêter. Machinalement, il le porta à son oreille, et décrocha sans même jeter un coup d'œil à l'écran.

« Hmmm… » marmona-t-il.

« T'es rentré sain et sauf ? »

« Ah ? » S'étonna-t-il la tête encore dans les nuages.

« Hier, tu m'as appelé et on est allés au bar tu te rappelles ? »

Jaejoong, perplexe, pris quelques instants pour tenter de se rafraîchir la mémoire, mais seule des bribes de la soirée de la veille lui revenaient. N'étant pas sûr de la personne qu'il avait au bout du fil, il éloigna un peu l'écran de son visage et ouvrit la bouche face à l'évidence.

« Aaaaah ! Yoochun-ah ! »

« T'as oublié ? »

« Eeeeh… » Fit le chanteur en guise de réponse, gêné, d'un air quelque peu déconcertant. Preuve en est qu'il entendit son interlocuteur soupirer dans le téléphone.

« T'avais pas l'air bien hier. J'appelais pour savoir si t'étais toujours de ce monde. »

« Comment oses-tu imaginer un monde sans moi ! Même après ma mort je serai là ! » Commença-t-il d'un air outré car il n'avait vraiment pas souvenir de la veille au soir. « Yoochun-ah, tu sais bien que tu pourras jamais te débarrasser de moi » S'exclama le blond soudainement de vive voix, terminant d'un air tout à fait certain de ce qu'il avançait, et un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

Youngwoong qui n'avait pas encore émergé de son sommeil, commença à se sentir gêné par le bruit. Dans un simple grognement, il attrapa le téléphone du chanteur, et le lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tourna ensuite sur le flanc et pris le corps -assez squelettique en comparaison avec le sien- de son frère dans ses bras sans ouvrir une seule seconde les paupières. Il avait l'habitude de dormir avec sa petite amie qui bizarrement, à part au niveau des épaules, était à peine plus fine que le chanteur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs à cet instant totalement pris au dépourvu. Il n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de quelqu'un d'autre dans son lit, et se retrouva en quelques secondes le front contre l'épaule d'un inconnu. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, et tenta en vain bien évidemment, de ne pas entrer en situation de panique. A l'odeur, la taille, et la façon dont il l'enlaçait, c'était sans nul doute un homme. Une première dans sa vie entourée de fans fous si on excluait la fois précédente avec ce qu'il avait maintenant compris comme étant son frère jumeau. Il était plutôt flatté bien sûr, comme toujours, mais il était aussi tout à fait conscient des dangers de la réalité. Il tenta doucement de se dégager mais ne réussit qu'à produire une réaction contraire à celle espérée. La main dans ses cheveux et celle autour de sa taille resserrèrent leur emprise. Il avala sa salive avec difficulté, et commença à réfléchir intensément à un moyen pour s'enfuir sans froisser la personne qui pensait surement le posséder.

« Arrêtes de bouger… » Entendit-il marmonner.

Soudain, l'illumination divine vint à lui. Qui d'autre ! Son sosie bien sûr ! Il soupira presque de soulagement, mais bien vite commença à se demander comment ils avaient pu terminer tous les deux dans le même lit, et surtout dans cette position.

« Youngwoong. » Appela-t-il à voix basse au cas où il se tromperait.

« Hmmm… »

« Youngwoong… ! » recommença-t-il cette fois avec plus d'assurance.

« Hmmm… ! »

« Youngwoong ! » finit-il de vive voix.

« Quoi ! »

Enfin, le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de faire et le lâcha. Le chanteur, légèrement perturbé, s'assit dans le lit avant d'entendre :

« Désolé, ma petite amie s'est aussi teint les cheveux assez souvent, et t'es pas si gros par rapport à elle. » tenta d'expliquer Youngwoong sans se dire une seconde que ses propos étaient peut être déplacés.

Jaejoong ferma les yeux quelques secondes, le temps de calmer un peu son énervement croissant. Il tentait de se remémorer les évènements de la nuit dernière sans succès. D'une main, il tenta d'étouffer son frère avec un oreiller sans même se retourner vers lui, et encore moins le regarder. Le brun se protégea aussitôt avec ses bras alors que la réaction du chanteur ne fit que l'amuser.

« T'as moins de formes cela dit. » Lança-t-il avec un sourire qui se voulait foncièrement provocateur en écartant l'oreiller.

« Encore heureux. » Marmonna le blond en commençant à se masser les tempes.

Son regard dévia légèrement sur le brun lorsqu'il replia ses jambes, légèrement penché en avant pour continuer son automassage.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais dans mon lit ? » demanda-t-il car il n'en avait honnêtement aucune idée.

« Tu t'es endormi sur mon épaule au piano, je t'ai porté jusqu'à ton lit, et après tu ne voulais pas me lâcher. » répondit directement son frère en haussant les épaules.

_Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?_ Pensa-t-il d'abord avant de se rappeler des évènements déclencheurs de la veille. Enfin, les derniers évènements déclencheurs car en soit, il n'y en avait pas que quelques-uns. Un faible soupir quitta ses lèvres.

« C'est pas grave. Ça sert à ça aussi d'avoir un frère jumeau. » Continua le brun en venant lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux de sa main droite, sourire aux lèvres.

Après l'avoir observé, il s'était senti le besoin de le rassurer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait lui en vouloir pour si peu, ou utiliser les faits contre lui. Aussi étrange cela puisse paraitre car ils ne se connaissaient finalement que très peu, son simple geste suffit à réchauffer un peu le cœur du chanteur. En quelques jours, deux ou trois seulement, il l'avait vu dans ce qu'on pourrait dire être « ses pires moments ». Ces moments qu'il préférait d'ordinaire garder pour lui, ou encore mieux, ne pas avoir. Cela le gênait, mais ainsi il était rentré dans sa vie comme un véritable boulet de canon. Il n'avait d'ailleurs encore aucune idée de la façon dont il devait agir avec lui.

« Jaejoong » Entendit-il depuis l'autre bout de la pièce comme un murmure.

Aussitôt, il releva la tête et réalisa qu'à la vitesse où le brun lui avait volé son téléphone, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de raccrocher. D'un bond, il sortit du lit et alla s'accroupir à côté de son objet fétiche pour le remettre à son oreille :

« Jaejoong ! » entendit-il aussitôt à nouveau.

« Oui, oui, désolé. » répondit le chanteur.

« Je pensais t'avoir raccompagné chez toi… Un fan s'est introduit dans ton lit pendant la nuit ? Tu veux que j'appelle ton manager ? » Dit Yoochun un peu perplexe face à la situation et quelque peu inquiet également car il était bien placé pour savoir jusqu'où certains fans étaient prêts à aller. Jusqu'à chercher à être dans la même tombe que leur idole.

Jaejoong soupira. Comment expliquer ça ?

« Non, t'en fais pas, c'est… Quelqu'un de la famille. »

« T'es sûr ? Ce n'est pas un code pour me dire d'appeler la police ? » Insista son ami par précaution.

« Yoochun-ah, oui je suis sûr, et si j'avais voulu employer un code j'aurais choisi mieux ! » répondit le blond.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Suzy est dans mon lit. » Trouva-t-il, se faisant rire tout seul comme un idiot.

« Suzy ? » répéta Yoochun à l'autre bout du fil comme s'il était choqué. « Yaaaah, tu pourrais pas trouver un peu plus vieux ? Tu vas te faire accuser de détournement de mineur si tu continues ! » Termina-t-il avant d'éclater de rire, son homologue en faisant de même.

Youngwoong regardait le chanteur se rouler par terre en riant, et c'est à cet instant qu'il nota que sa relation avec son grand ami des JYJ n'était pas non plus de la comédie. Il n'y avait donc pas plus stupide qu'eux quand ils étaient ensemble, et voir Jaejoong s'agiter ainsi en faisant ce qu'il traduisait en mots par « glousser », confirmait sa pensée.

« Yaaaah, elle est mignonne ! » Tenta son frère pour se justifier.

« C'est tout le problème ! » répondit Yoochun et les deux se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Découragé, Youngwoong décida de sortir du lit et prendre la direction de la porte :

« Ah, attends je te rappelle plus tard. Hmm ! » Entendit-il dire dans son dos alors qu'il passait dans le salon.

Le brun s'accroupit quelques instants quand il croisa Jiji qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu la veille, mais il s'enfuit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit son maître principal arriver. Un peu déçu, le pianiste se releva pour tomber nez à nez avec son frère qui avait visiblement raccroché.

« Tu ne veux pas petit déjeuner avant de partir ? » Lui demanda-t-il car il se sentait redevable, et espérait aussi lui faire oublier l'image peu avantageuse qu'il s'était donné.

« Je vais être en retard. »

Youngwoong n'élabora pas plus sa réponse, et contourna son frère pour aller vers l'entrée de l'appartement. Il n'avait aucune idée de la raison de sa froideur lui-même. Peut-être avait-il espéré avoir ce moment pour parler avec son frère seul à seul ? C'était normal après tout, sinon pourquoi avait-il fait tout ce chemin ? Il poussa un profond soupir en se penchant pour mettre ses chaussures et se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Son frère était définitivement difficile à suivre et à comprendre. Lorsqu'il se releva pour attraper son manteau, il lui fit à nouveau face et baissa les yeux pour tomber sur une boite de riz et de kimchi qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Ton kimchi est trop épicé. » Dit Youngwoong directement en voyant qu'il le lui tendait.

Jaejoong qui avait voulu bien faire en lui apportant de quoi manger pour la route se vexa légèrement et ramena la boite vers lui silencieusement. Le brun le regarda et vit qu'il avait encore une fois été certainement un peu trop direct. Il tendit les mains et lui prit la boite :

« Si je meurs dans le bus, tu pourras faire comme si c'était toi et retrouver ton anonymat. » dit-il pour le taquiner un peu.

« Yah, t'es pas obligé de le prendre si t'en as pas envie ! » rétorqua Jaejoong qui croisa les bras en se poussant contre le mur sur la gauche pour ne plus être sur son chemin.

Youngwoong ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, et il se tourna vers son frère pour lui tirer la joue avec les doigts de sa main droite :

« Si quelqu'un a besoin de manger ici c'est toi. Cinq repas par jours au moins. » Dit-il toujours en riant.

Il lui lâcha la joue au regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança et abdiqua :

« Ok ok, ça va j'ai compris. J'y vais. Prends soin de toi. » Dit-il en lui ébouriffant affectueusement les cheveux.

Il lui fit un sourire, le regarda encore quelques secondes avant d'enfiler son manteau et quitta l'appartement.

v Fin Chapitre VII


End file.
